Of Monsters and Men
by GrotesqueGunsForRomance
Summary: The Soviet Union might have disbanded years ago, but that hasn't stopped the often more than imaginable experimenting. Arthur Kirkland is just a guy trying to make it in the new city life, but after a phone call to do a story, he may regret even picking up the phone that day as he learns the story hidden from the people and the weapons in making all from a monster himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Kv: -invisible- aha... hello... Hetalia fandom... **

* * *

_The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.  
-American proverb_

* * *

"Exactly who is this?" a middle aged man asked as he looked over to his co-worker. The room they were looking into was plain. It had white walls and floor and at the top, a single light bulb was hanging as it gave light to the only living thing in there. On the floor, there laid a man with dead blue eyes and light caramel blonde hair that was always messy no matter what anyone did. The small cowlick was especially annoying. But there he laid, not moving and only breathing as he stared at nothing. He could not hear them nor see them.

"This is Weapon Zero. He's our... most successful project so far," the older man said rather bragging. They both stared at the boy, who was no more than 19, as he laid on the floor in his matching white shirt and shorts. "He's a rebel though; he **hates** listening to any orders we give him. You constantly have to use force with this one," he laughed. "What else can you expect from an American though?"

"Does he have any other name?" the younger one asked as he flipped through the paperwork they kept on Weapon Zero. The weapon was indeed only 19 years of age. "So young..." he mumbled in pity for the boy.

"Hm, he-" the older one tried to speak but both their attentions were caught as the boy behind the bulletproof glass began to speak.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones," he said firmly. He gave no sign of being in pain or weak which left the scientists astonished by not only the fact that he spoke but that he heard them. The younger scientist turned on the microphone and studied Weapon Zero before speaking.

"...Mr. Jones, do you know where you are?" he asked. The other scientist laughed.

"William! He's been here since he was a mere child! This is all he knows," he laughed. William turned to his co-worker scientist and shot him a glare that made him shut up. William turned back to microphone and sighed.

"Mr. Jones, can you answer me?" he asked again. They stayed in silence for awhile and waited.

"Hell," Weapon Zero said firmly.

* * *

It was a warm yet breezy spring day as Arthur Kirkland walked along the path in the park. He enjoyed the greenery the park had to offer. He sat down in the bench and leaned back, smiling gently as he began to daydream about his old life in the country. He'd come a long way after working on a farm in his childhood to become the man he was today. He had barely graduated with a bachelor's degree and began working at his new job as a writer for a newspaper. It wasn't much but it was getting his foot through the door.

Ah yes, he was quickly joining the world of the working men at his young age of 23. He hummed peacefully as he thanked God, if he existed, quietly in his mind. He listened in on the bird's chirping and the occasional laughter of children walking through the park with their parents.

But however, his calm state of mind was broken when his cellphone began to ring. He sighed, a small frown appearing on his face since he knew who was calling by the ringtone it had. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Hello Francis," he said sarcastically. His green eyes hinted his annoyance at the call from his co-worker.

"Ah, Arthur! I'm so glad you picked up!" Francis exclaimed enthusiastically. "You usually don't answer my calls; could it be that you have something to say to me, Angel?"

Arthur sighed, "did you just call to bother me you annoying frog?"

"Oh, no. I actually have something that seems like you might take interest in," papers could be heard shuffling, "we have word that there's been some experimenting going on in an old abandoned Soviet lab not far from London. It's located in the country side, but the boss wants someone to go down there and see what's happening. See if anyone is willing to talk. The Soviet Union might have disbanded, but no one knows exactly what's going on and what Russia is actually doing. They're so quiet..." Francis mumbled the last part.

Arthur sat in thought for a bit, "Francis, we work for a newspaper. Not the military. I don't think it's wise to be to miss with any political issues that such a high degree as that."

"Ah, boss thought you'd say that," he nearly sang. "But when Mr. Campbell wants a story, he's willing to pay big, and as my friend, I have decided to tell you about this special offer before anyone else."

"It sounds like you want me dead more than anyone else," Arthur pouted.

"Oh, same difference! Anyways, what do you say?" Francis asked cheerfully.

"Well..." he paused, "what's the pay?"

"Depends, darling. Depends...But if you do a good job, boss is willing to pay up to 10,000 pounds."

"I'm in," Arthur immediately agreed. He could hear Francis smirk over the phone, but how could he pass up money like that? If it were American dollars, it'd be a little over 15,000. He hung up after telling Francis to text the directions of the building. Arthur grinned to himself.

Nothing could go wrong.

...yet.

* * *

**Kv: Aha... I-I'm scared...**

PFFT, JUST KIDDING.

Sup people! :3 I'm Kakumei's voice. I use to be a -somewhat- popular((I think)) writer in the Vocaloid section, but teehee, I am joining my precious little country fanatics here. So yeah... This may or may not be a USUK story... We'll see. *wink* But eh, review? It's always encouraging to have a review on the first chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kv: *el insert welcoming message here***

**Note: The introduction of Germany and Prussia are in this chapter. I will be incorporating their German accents into the dialogue. Here's the key to understanding the German accent:**

**The letter "D" is often pronounced like a hard "T."**  
**The letter "W" is pronounced with a "V" sound.**  
**The pronunciation of the letter "V" is similar to that of an English "F."**  
**The "R" is often rolled but you cannot see that in writing. **  
**The "th" is pronounced with the "Z" sound. **

**PS. I didn't include France's accent because he is working in England with Arthur, so most people tend to take classes to help get rid of their accents when they enter a new country to work. Germany and Prussia did not take those classes, but you will hear France's accent if he gets angry. And obviously, you won't be about to tell the difference between England's accent and America's. I will be using British words/references for England however and some American slang for America to help. :D **

* * *

Arthur was quick to return to his small, humble apartment after receiving the directions. He wasn't sure how he would even get in the building, so he thought it would be best to come up with a plan before even heading there. Once he opened the door, he nearly ran past his cat and into his bed room. The small brown and white cat followed him and jumped onto the bed as he watched his master run around the small bedroom like a mad man in an asylum trying to find a way out.

Once Arthur finally got his notebook and pen, he sat on the bed. He was completely unsure how to even go about this. He grabbed his cellphone and looked through his contacts looking for someone who could possibly help him with this. Someone organized... He quickly dialed his friend's number, Ludwig, and sat there waiting as it rang.

"Hallo?" a thick German accent answered.

"Oh, Ludwig. Thank goodness, it's Arthur."

'Arzur? I hafen'd hearf from you in a while," Ludwig said with a small chuckle.

"I know, I apologize for that but I need to ask you for a favor," Arthur said nervously.

"Vhat kint of fafor?" Ludwig asked as his brother's yelling could be heard in the background.

"Lutty! Who's zat on ze phone? Ton't hite zings from your own bruder!" a familiar voice ranted on. Arthur sighed, knowing it was Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, who was about a year younger than Arthur. He had met them both at the university, but he graduated before both of them. Ludwig was about 20 now if he remembered correctly. He sat there as he listened to them talk, or argue, in German. Everything sounds so scary in German, it's hard to tell the difference between an argument and a friendly conversation, Arthur thought exaggeratingly.

"Gilbert says hi," Ludwig scoffed after the whole thing. "He mate me put you on speaker if zat's okay."

"It's perfectly fine, and hello Gilbert," Arthur said with a small smile. It really had been a while since he called them. He had forgotten how entertaining the brothers can be. Before he knew it, he heard Gilbert's trade mark laugh.

"It's about time you call Arzur! Mein Gott, I'm alreaty going gray from the time zat's past! You just can't handle my awesomeness," he laughed.

"Oh please, no one can handle you," he said in a somewhat sarcastic voice, but he was doing his best to humor Gilbert. He knew his birthday was right around the corner on April 14. "Anyways, I need your help. It seems as though I need to plan to infiltrate an old Soviet building for my job without getting caught."

Silence.

"Arzur... to you mean vizout getting caught or vizout getting killet?" Ludwig asked with major concern.

"Well... both if possible..." Arthur mumbled.

"Zat's a crazy job you got zere! I mean, you coult seriously die if you do zat!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"I know, but I could really use the money..." Arthur mumbled.

"Vell, you coult just ask for an interfiew and be honest. If no, zen you sneak in."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get shot on sight now."

"Artie! Just listen to Lutty! He might be a total loser sometimes, but he knovs hov to make a plan!"

"Gilbert, I don't think what he just said was a plan. It was more like common sense, but if you guys both agree on that, I guess I'll go along with it... But what do I do if I sneak in successfully?"

"Vell, it tepents on ze builting..."

* * *

William was continuously looking through the paperwork on Weapon Zero. He pulled out documents that dated back all the way to the day the scientists had brought him in. He was born in New York, New York in America. His parents were killed in a robbery when he was only 4 years age. William sighed, "where is the happiness in his story..." he whispered to himself, but then he came upon a journal entry from one of the early caretakers.

_July 4, -_

_I decided to allow Weapon Zero to have a piece of cake. I was told today  
__was his birthday. I lit a single candle on the piece of chocolate cake and  
__sang him Happy Birthday. It was the first time he's smiled since he's  
__gotten here. Note to self, he likes chocolate cake._

William smiled slightly. "Chocolate cake, huh? I think Emily made me some..." he mumbled as he got up and walked over to his belongings. He opened the container which held his lunch and took out the piece of chocolate that was sealed in a plastic container. He walked out into the hallway, careful to make sure no one was around. He closed the door to the lab and walked over to the door that sealed Weapon Zero from them.

Was it safe?

Would it kill him?

Would it- no... he, William reminded himself. Weapon Zero was not a thing. He was a kid...just a kid. William grabbed a syringe that held enough strong tranquilizing liquid to knock out a horse for a few hours. He gulped and opened the titanium door and hesitantly stepped in. He looked around and sat Weapon- no... Alfred sitting down and leaning against the wall. His sky blue eyes staring at him with much curiosity and a hint of hate as the scientist entered.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred asked. "I haven't seen you before."

"No, you haven't, but you recognize my voice, right?" William asked with a comforting smile.

Alfred nodded but kept his stare strong, "You're the first person to ask me my name... what do you want?"

"I just..." William looked down, "I felt...sorry for you."

Alfred lightened up a bit. No one ever felt anything towards him except the curiosity of gaining power. Alfred, to himself, was always viewed like a prized to gun by the scientists, and indeed he was, but not to this one.

"Why?"

William looked at Alfred, "Because," he paused, "in the end, even you are human." He walked closer to Alfred but slowly as if not to alarm him. "So please... don't kill me. I'm not here to harm you."

"I would have killed you already if I wanted you dead," Alfred mumbled, his head down. "But you're wrong, you know. I'm not human... I'm a monster."

William kneeled down to Alfred, "Then that makes me one of your Frankensteins."

"Frankensteins?" Alfred asked curiously.

"You know the story of Frankenstein, don't you? Once there was a scientist named Frankenstein, and he always grew up wanting to like alchemists. He wanted to achieve eternal life like them, I suppose. So one day, after years of work and studying, he brought a monster to life. He ran away, calling the monster ugly and such. But after the deaths of his brother and a maid dear to him, he's draw back to the monster and blames the monster for the crimes which the monster deserved, I suppose. But once he finally settles down and actually talks to the monster, he begins to learn and somewhat accept it. In the end, the monster was as human as the rest of us. He was lonely, smart, and in a way passionate... He had no name however and was confused about his place in the world..."

"That's a very odd story... but I'm not like that monster," Alfred said with his head still down.

"And how's that?"

"I know my place in this world; it's in here."

"No..." William shook his head, "that's a lie. You're just a kid. You have your whole life ahead of you." He handed Alfred the piece of cake and smiled, "I know it's not your birthday, but here." Alfred looked up at William with happiness shining in his eyes as a smile plastered his face. He took the piece of cake and mumbled a small but true thank you and began eating. William carefully looked at Alfred and wondered what it meant to have such a small gift mean so much. He hoped he would never have to know, but he smiled like a father as Alfred indulged himself in the cake.

He eats like a five year old, William thought. After Alfred was finished eating the cake, he smiled up at William with a big goofy grin that showed his age. "Thanks... again."

"It's nothing," William said.

"But... why are you being nice? I know you pity me, but... no one's this nice..."

"I have a lot more morals than most people around here..."

"I wish there were more people like you."

"Yeah. Me too." William got up at the sound of hearing something wiggle through the ceiling. Were there rats? He quickly ran out, forgetting to close the door to Alfred's cell room and went to the find some rat poison. Alfred sat there in his cell. He knew the alarm would trigger if he went out of his cell, but then something happened that seriously caught him off guard.

Someone fell out of the air vent. Alfred's eyes widened as he saw the man on the floor who was a mere meter away from his cell door. Who was he? Why was he here? More and more questions were running through Alfred's mind as he continued to watch the stranger get up from the ground.

Arthur coughed, trying to get the dust out of his lungs that he breathed in during his travel through the vents. He patted himself off as he tried to get rid of any dust that clung to his clothes. When was the last time anyone cleaned it? he thought. But however, he quickly found himself aware of where he was. He looked at the high tech machines that decorated the walls and the huge machine that sat in front of a window that peered into another room. When he turned to look at the window, he saw the door to the white cell open and that a blue eyed boy with chocolate on the corners of his cheek was staring at him.

"What the bloody hell is going on in this place...?"

* * *

**Kv: And wow... that's a long chapter... teehee. oh well.**

aquamarinetiger98: Hopefully you'll like where the story goes. It's going to be a long story... but thanks for being the first to review!

Hunteraka girl: aww, thank you for calling me a good writer~ You make me blush~ And since no one is complaining about USUK sucking, there's a 99.9 percent chance that it will be. USUK~ My OTP~ teehee, thank you for reviewing!

Side note: Yes. I have actually read the book Frankenstein, and Frankenstein is the last name of the scientist. It's not the monster's name. The monster never even had a name. And as far as the German accent thing goes, I'm sorry if you didn't understand it! I just really wanted to make them actually have a German accent because German accents are sexy~ Aha, oh well. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kv: -eating doughnut- Jealous? aha, jk. Welcome back readers!**

* * *

Alfred merely looked at Arthur as though Arthur was as the older blonde was Alice who had lost his way into a very twisted wonderland. Arthur gulped, seeing the pitied look of Alfred and felt as though he were a rabbit caught in a bear trap by now. Arthur sighed and decided to do something that might have been the point where his life began to change, or maybe it was a little before this, but still, the Brit cleared his throat and gave a small smile before speaking, "U-um, hello. My name is Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred stared at Arthur, his stare becoming colder every second. "What are you doing here?" he asked, suspecting him to be another scientist. He was so sick of testing, hadn't he done enough today? he thought to himself. Arthur smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Alfred.

"I-I'm here to find out what's going on a-around this place..." he stuttered. Alfred's eyes widened at this; Arthur was a complete outsider. He doesn't know! Someone who doesn't know... Alfred thought to himself. Alfred got up, smiling brightly.

"You mean you don't know? You don't know about me?" Alfred asked excitingly. Arthur shot him a confused look as he puzzled where he was. He stepped closer to Alfred, cautious.

"Should I know who you are?" Arthur asked. Alfred thought for a bit.

"It depends..." he trailed on, "if you want to get out of here alive, you should."

"A-Alive?" Arthur stumbled, "Please, I really don't mean to be a burden, but I can't die!"

"Neither can I," Alfred said but meant something different.

"Please, help me," Arthur begged. Alfred got up and walked to the doorway. This was the first time in 10 years that his door was left open without anyone guarding it. Alfred looked around, William was still nowhere in sight and it was late. No one else was really here except a few gun men at the doors. He thought very quietly to himself, it was a small building if they kept to the first floor. The floors under where practically labyrinths into the passages led into the sewers. It would be a dead end.

After Alfred figured out he would have to do, he looked at Arthur. At all the times, of all the situations, he would have to bring a...human with him on his escape out that hell. He sighed to himself. "Look, you have to trust me on this,"

"What, why would I have to trust you?" Arthur questioned.

"Because it's BOTH of our lives at stake now," Alfred pointed to the alarm siren in the lab room, "the second I cross the door way, that alarm is going to go off, and you're going to see a lot of men coming this way."

"What?! Are you a bloody prisoner?!" Arthur hissed as he backed away, but before he could leave the room, the deafening alarm sounded through the whole building. Arthur nearly fell to his knees and covered his ear. Alfred winced and grabbed Arthur, wasting no time. Alfred pulled Arthur through the hallway, his hand tight on the Brit's. Arthur did his best to keep up with the other blonde male as they both ran through the ever unwinding hall.

Left and right, the sirens were going on. Alfred could hear heavy footsteps of the gun men after him as he tried to flee with his life and the young Brit's. Alfred tried to aim for the exit, and kept his pace strong and steady. It was a very long run since the building was excelling large. He never looked back once, and Arthur kept his glaze forward at the man whose name he had yet to know was running to save both their lives. Hopefully he'll be able to get a story out of this mysterious troublemaker later, they both lived, Arthur thought to himself.

Alfred turned back the second he heard the first gun shot. It was as sound piercing as the alarm and nearly hit him. He threw Arthur forward and pointed forward to signal Arthur to run on. Arthur, slowly ran on to make sure Alfred would be okay, but when he turned back, he was completely amazed by what he witnessed. Alfred clenched down on the a nearby metal door and pulled it out of the hedges. He bent the sides of the door just enough to make it get stuck in the narrow hallway. He then grabbed another door and did the same thing, sticking it on top of the other door so that the gun men were slowed down. The only way around the makeshift pathblocker was to climb it. It would buy them a good 3 minutes.

When Alfred turned back to Arthur, Arthur was froze from was he saw. Alfred shook his head and cursed under his breath. He grabbed Arthur's hand and looked straight into his green eyes. "Look, you're going to have to trust me, okay?" Alfred's voice told him, but his mouth didn't even move. Arthur looked at Alfred, completely horrified.

"H-How did you do that?!" Arthur screamed as Alfred pulled them both on. "How did you get inside my head?!"

Alfred didn't answer though, and he only kept moving on as he pulled a now terrified Arthur.

* * *

When they finally reached the exit, steel bars were down and locked the door behind it. Alfred sighed and facepalmed. "Of course they would..." he mumbled. He rubbed his hands together as if to prepare himself and looked at the bars that presented his newest challenge. He gripped two bars and pulled them apart as if they were made of clay instead of steel. Arthur still couldn't believe what he was witnessing. It was like he was in an American sci-fi movie or something of the sort. Alfred walked to the door and kicked it twice before the locks couldn't hold.

Outside, crickets could be heard chirping as well as the siren still sounding. He didn't want to wait for Arthur to keep up with him anymore. He picked Arthur up and threw the other over his shoulder before quickly dashing off. Arthur protested and panicked at the same time. "What the bloody hell are you doing?! Put me down! Put me down or else-"

"Or else what? You'll bite me?" Alfred questioned, not amused.

"Just put me down!"

"Look, it's faster this way. Okay?"

"For you maybe, but why are you taking me with you?! All I wanted was to get out of there and now I'm out so thank you very much! I'll be on my way now!"

"It's too late for that; you and I are in the same boat."

"No we're not! Blimey... can today get any worse? I fell through a ceiling and barely escaped with my life with a super man I don't even know! I don't even know who you are..." Arthur mumbled. Alfred sighed, knowing he was dragging Arthur down with him at this point, but what else was Alfred going to do? He needed someone who was from the outside world; someone he could trust and at this point, Arthur was still a stranger. That's a good start, Alfred thought.

"My name is Alfred."

* * *

**Kv: So this chapter was meant to go up yesterday, but for some reason, FF was being super mean... It kept timing out on me, so I couldn't do it yesterday. Here it is today though. I had the chapter done yesterday, but not the review responses so those are the only thing I'm doing today.**

Purestrongpoem: Thanks!

Hunteraka girl: I will be doing daily updates unless errors happen within the network like yesterday. I'm not sure if the site knows what was happening to me though, but eh... at least it's over. :3 Stay tuned!

aquamarinetiger98: Yeah, :3 I like updating fast~ It's a competitive game with Hetalia stories... ;; And falling out of a dusty air vent is something only a gentleman can do to meet his lad- Alfred.

Please review!

Side note: I don't update on Fridays because Friday is the only day I have a life and there will not be an update on 4th of July if I decide to make the story long enough... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kv: Sup dudes~ ^^;; aha... e.e**

* * *

It wasn't until morning they had actually stopped moving. The dark black sky had began to slowly change into a a deep navy blue with hints of yellow where the sun laid. Alfred laid Arthur in the tall grass of the country's open fields. They both disappeared in the grass just by sitting in it. Alfred kept Arthur's sleeping body close to his own as he watched the other man sleep. Despite all that they just encountered, Arthur still slept with a ever so peaceful expression. Alfred smiled.

"So... you're Arthur, right?" he asked quietly, not really expecting an answer. He continued to study the other. Arthur had unmistakable bushy eye brows, he laughed to himself. Well, it gave him some character, Alfred thought. He also looked older than Alfred, but not much older. He had to be in his early or mid twenties. He was also British, of course. Alfred wasn't sure what he was. He knew he was white with blonde hair and blue eyes, but there was nothing else to help narrow it down. He would just say he was American if asked since it was true after all.

He stroked Arthur's hair, trying not to wake the Brit. His hair was very soft even though it was a bit shaggy, but he had no room to talk really thanks to his rebellious cowlick. However, the quiet train of thoughts of Alfred were quickly broken when Arthur began to wake up. His green eyes once again meeting a pair of blue eyes that put the sky to shame.

"Good morning," Alfred said with a smile as he tried to keep himself sound as normal as possible.

"If you say so... Where are we?" Arthur asked, sitting up and looking around him.

"In a field somewhere."

"That's real helpful, you git," the Englishman said sarcastically. Honestly, why did he have to get tangled up in this mess? Arthur though to himself and then he remembered the money that was at stake. "But... your name is Alfred, correct?"

"Yeah, Alfred F. Jones."

"What does the F stand for?" Arthur asked curiously. Alfred lowered his head, fidgeting with a blade of grass.

"...I don't remember," he nearly whispered. "Foster, I think... but I don't remember clearly enough."

"What do you mean? How could you not possibly remember your own name? Are you stupid or something?"

"No, I've just..." Alfred sighed, "It's a long story, okay? All I do remember is Alfred F. Jones and for the love of anything good in this world, it's a whole lot better than only remembering being called Weapon Zero all my life!" he yelled at Arthur. Arthur rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's your bloody fault for getting us into this. Don't go yelling at me."

"MY fault? Excuse me, I don't remember being the civilian who dropped through the air vent into the a lab where any outsiders are to be killed on sight!"

"Still... you didn't have to come out with me. You could have just told me where to go," Arthur mumbled.

"...You're so selfish, you know that?"

"Well, I don't know you and you don't know me. Let's not make any judgments on eachother," Arthur hissed but couldn't help feel a bit guilty at the truth Alfred had just uttered. He was being a bit selfish.

Alfred looked at Arthur, "why were you there last night?"

"It...it's a long story," Arthur lied.

"If you say so," Alfred got up, catching the lie, "Good bye." Alfred began to walk into what seemed away from the sunset and into the darkness. Arthur got up and quickly grabbed his wrist, panicking once more.

"W-Where are you going?! Please! Don't leave me out here. I don't have the slightest clue on where I am..." Arthur nearly begged. Alfred shrugged him away.

"I'm going to find a town, and maybe the rest will fall into place. I don't know yet, and why should I help you? You're treating me like a burden, and here I am walking away. Okay?"

"No, no, please. I don't mean to be so cold. I'm just still too shaken up from last night..." Arthur apologized. Alfred turned back to Arthur, staring at Arthur's backlit face.

"Come on then, we're going west," Alfred said as he turned back and looked at the invisible path in front of him and continued on.

"West? Are we cowboys now or something?" Arthur asked as he followed.

"No, the field lands are in east, the cities are in the west, I believe."

"Wouldn't it be smarter just to follow the road?"

"What road? And if there was a road, I'd get caught in a less than a second and then they'd be after you to kill you for what you know."

"How do you know all this?"

"I think," Alfred answered quietly. It was very true though. Thinking was all he could do in the cell. Thinking and dreaming, but dreaming could be counted as thinking, in a way. Arthur kept looking at Alfred, never really taking his eyes off him. Alfred looked so serious, it didn't really seem to suit him. Arthur thought to himself, what would it take to get him to act more suiting? Arthur didn't know what the younger male was hiding about himself, but at least he knew how to keep calm in situations like this. Other situations, however, are left unsaid at this point.

Arthur pulled out his cellphone but the signal was too low to make a call. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket and continued walking with Alfred. It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

It was noon by the time they came upon a small town. Arthur smiled with relief, thankful that the town had a railroad link to London. He wanted to go home so badly. Alfred sat on a bench in the small town and looked around, watching people as Arthur bought some food for breakfast. Neither one of them felt like sitting inside after such a long walk; they only wanted to sit and eat without having to deal with many people.

Arthur quickly came back to Alfred with a small bag. He handed Alfred a small paper cup of tea he got from a local cafe and sat beside Alfred as he enjoyed his own tea. "I didn't know what kind of tea you liked so I just got you black tea." Arthur pulled out two styrofoam food boxes and handed one to Alfred. Alfred opened his and looked at what was apparently breakfast. Alfred didn't complain though and began to quickly and gratefully consume the food.

Arthur looked at Alfred and laughed a bit, "You eat like a child..."

"Me? I do not! I'm just hungry..." he pouted, "besides, this food is way better than what I usually eat," he rambled on. Arthur continued to watch Alfred, slightly smiling as Alfred's true personality and age began to show. He was a bit loud, and it was more than obvious that he was American from the accent he spoke with.

"Alfred," Arthur chuckled, "now that we're here, do you think you can start telling me about yourself yet?"

"No," Alfred darkened, "not yet. And why do you want to know about me? And why where you even there in the first place? And-"

"I'll answer your questions once you answer mine."

"Okay, okay," Alfred said like a pouting child. "But..."

"But what?"

Alfred looked at Arthur with a small, goofy smile on his face, "Do you think it'd be okay for me to kinda stay with you for awhile?"

* * *

**Kv: eh... kinda getting into the idea of USUK in this chapter. A tiny bit of bonding I suppose...**

Purestrongstorm: :3 Thxs~

BrOwNiEfOx: aww thank you! *blushes* -sama? I like -sama... BWAHA-  
**England: don't get her started... ****  
America: It's too late for that dude.  
Kv: BWAHAHA, I AM KAKUMEI-SAMA. BOW TO ME.  
England: don't... just don't do that again.**

Anime-Addict-no-1 (2): The movie, huh? It's been awhile since I've watched the movie (I've been absorbed in season 5). *stands back and looks at other chapter* ehhh... maybe I'll go back and edit it...maybe. But thank you so much for reviewing and reading this story! ;-; I was hoping someone from my Vocaloid stories would read these as well.~ The Operation 1925 was updated and idk if anyone's noticed, but oh well. ONTO USUK. xD

America: REVIEW IF YOU WANNA READ ABOUT ME KISSING ENGLAND.  
England: YOU AREN'T GOING TO KISS-  
America: You want me to.  
England: ...Git.

Kv: :3 IF THERE ARE ANY PRUSSIA FANGIRLS, PLEASE SPEAK UP. I want to do a bonus chapter on Prussia's birthday, but I just don't know if it's worth writing. ^^;;


	5. Chapter 5

**Kv: -tied up in duct tape- mmph...  
America: WELCOME BACK DUDES! I will be untying her shortly to write this thing, but that's it. The Hero, me, must protect everyone by doing this! By the way, it's suggested that you listen to River Flows In You by Yiruma as you read.**

* * *

"With me...?" Arthur asked questionably, his eyes a little wide. Arthur wasn't sure about the idea of people living with him since he hasn't lived with anyone since he moved out. Arthur slightly blushed when he thought of how lonely he'd get while being alone, but since he got the cat, it wasn't that bad. Maybe there would be something to gain for him as well if he let Alfred stay with him, Arthur thought, plus he'd be able to get the story out of him as well. He looked at Alfred again who was looking at him with pleading eyes. "Hmm... Alright. On one condition though."

"Really? What?" Alfred asked happily, his very own signature smile plastered on his face.

"You have to tell me about yourself,' Arthur said with a smirk. Alfred sighed and pouted, but he eventually agreed.

"Why do you want to know about me so badly?" Alfred asked with a sigh and a sip of tea.

"That's a rather difficult question to answer, love."

* * *

It was late at night when the two blondes arrived back at London. Arthur sat at the table in the kitchen, aggressively drinking his cup of tea while Alfred showered. He was taking notes on everything he had seen in the lab and constantly looking at the photos he had taken with his iPhone. It was certainly something that could either be of the government's work or completely and utterly illegal. He sighed and flipped on the radio and turning to the classical music station to help calm himself.

His frustration was rapidly growing while he took very simple notes; notes that could only help describe the area he was in and not give any clue as to what was going on in the place. No, the only clue as to what they were doing there was Alfred. "Alfred..." he nearly whispered as he wrote Alfred's name at the top of a blank white paper and thought as he looked out the window beside him, watching the rain gently hit the window. The rain went well with the piano music, Arthur thought.

Alfred came into the kitchen, a white towel wrapped around his waist as he looked around very curiously. "What's that sound?" Alfred questioned, looking all around the place.

"What? The rain?" Arthur asked as his attention was drawn away from the window and at Alfred, "it almost always rains in London."

"No, no... That sound... I don't know how to explain it! It's like... someone saying words... words that don't exist... Words without any pronunciation. But it's beautiful," Alfred said, trying his best to explain the foreign sound to Arthur. He smiled as he continued to listen to the blissful piano playing that filled the room ever so gently and filled his mind very so soothingly as the rain added it's affect to it. "It's like a treat for the mind and ears. What is it?"

Arthur chuckled, "it's music you idiot. Piano playing if you want to be exact. Haven't you ever heard music before?"

Alfred shook his head and continued to smile softly as he listened to the mysterious piano playing and closed his eyes, thinking of sweet nothings. Arthur looked at the radio and read the song title. He raised the volume on the radio and continued to watch Alfred; it was weird seeing someone hear music for the first time and sad at the same time. However, Arthur thought, there is still so much happiness glowing off of him, it made up for it.

"It's called _River Flows In You_ by Yiruma. He's a rather wonderful pianist like most are. Music is a hard thing to judge," Arthur said.

"I love this..." Alfred said as though he were in a dream. "This... piano thing. I want to know what that is."

"It's an instrument musicians use. It's percussion like drums."

"Hm... I need to learn more about music..." Alfred mumbled to himself as he exited his daydream and walked over to Arthur.

"What were you thinking about when you close your eyes?" Arthur asked as he sipped his tea once more. Alfred looked out the window infront of him as he leaned on the table.

"Happiness, I think," Alfred said questionably to himself as he sat from across Arthur.

"Are you ready to answer my questions from earlier now, Alfred?"

"Nope. I'd like to get my clothes back though," Alfred said, not enjoying his nudity even though the lower half was covered by the towel. Arthur sighed.

"They might be done drying by now. Let me go check," he said as he got up and went to the laundry room. Alfred curiously looked at the radio, staring at it as it continued to play more of the blissful sounds that echoed in his mind only sweetly. He looked at the nob that had been labeled volume and turned it up higher. He got up, walking to living room and was pleased to find out he could still hear the peaceful harmony as he looked at the photos that hung in the room.

Many were of people he could not recognize, but they seemed familiar to Arthur. He figured they were family. He saw pictures of a male with very distinctive red hair and green eyes that were even sharper than Arthur's. The other two males that often appeared in the pictures appeared more friendly, possibly even friendlier than Arthur (not that there was much friendliness to compare to). Then he came upon a picture that showed two adults that were older than the rest.

Alfred picked up the picture and looked at it closely. The woman was holding a baby and smiling happily at the camera while the man stood beside her with his arm around her and looked tall and proud to the camera. Alfred froze for a second as he stared at the picture.

"Parents..." he whispered, not remembering how he knew that word until his mind showed him.

* * *

_"Alfie?" a woman laughed as she looked around the barely furnished apartment. Her bright blue eyes were smiling as she called the name out once more, "Alfie? Come out come out where ever you are."_

_"Here! I'm here!" a small child loudly called as he came out from behind the couch. The woman quickly scooped him up into her arms and kissed his forehead._

_"There's my little soldier," her honey silk voice whispered. She held the 4 year old Alfred close and he laughed and played with her long brown hair, slightly pulling on it as revenge for the kisses._

_"I'm not wittwe! Imma big boy now!" he pouted as a tall, older man came in chuckling. The man was holding a cardboard box that filled the apartment with the delicious warm scent of pizza. Alfred's eyes widened as he jumped out his mother's arms and ran toward the man who held the skinny box. "Daddy's back! Daddy's back!"_

_The older man smiled and set the box of pizza down on the counter, "With lunch too." He picked up Alfred and threw him up in the air slightly as the woman went over to them both. "Hey, where's Mattie?" the man asked._

_"I dunno," Alfred pouted, mad that he wasn't getting all the attention. "I'm hungry though! Hungry!"_

* * *

"Alfred?" Arthur's voice called and Alfred was brought back to present time. He looked up from the picture and at Arthur.

"These... are you parents?" he nearly choked out.

"That's correct, but Alfred, are you okay? You were just frozen there for awhile..." Arthur asked concernedly. Alfred put the picture back and shook his head, trying not to focus too much on the flashback.

"I dunno."

* * *

**Kv: mmph... -still tied up- ...  
America: looks like we gotta do the responses! Leave it all up to me and back me up Britain!  
England: = =;; Bloody hell...  
America: hmm..**

**BrOwnIefOx: DESERVES? How does she deserve that name? She's making Britain and me go through all this emotional trauma! You haven't even seen the worst of it yet... And not a fan of me loving Artie, huh? Well, Kv says not to worry. There's nothing too heavy in the story. She just wants to make it clear that there's a strong bond between Artie and me! Since you know... this story has kind of a plot... and it's not about romance... There's only a hint of it.**

**England: Indeed. It makes me somewhat appreciative that Kv isn't into writing.. *shudders* lemons...**

**Purestrongpoem: thank you, love.**

**Kv: *rips tap off mouth* AND IF I GET UP TO 15 REVIEWS, I WILL ADD IN PRUSSIA'S BIRTHDAY AS A BONUS PLUS A CHAPTER ON THE SAME DAY. :3 Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kv: ohmergosh... I didn't think I'd get up to 15 reviews...**

**BONUS CHAPTER TIME**

* * *

Several days had passed since the day in the apartment. It was nearly 9 at night when Arthur sighed as he went looking over his notes once more. It was still no good without Alfred's input. He turned and looked at Alfred who was sleeping beside him in the bed. Neither one of them minded being in the same bed together plus it helped Alfred when he watched scary movies, like that night, and slept with Arthur.

Arthur looked at the clock, and it read 9:22 pm. He rubbed his eyes and got up from his bed. He quickly went to put on his shoes and coat before heading out. He needed to see if anyone could help him figure this out besides Alfred who was currently still holding his tongue on the subject. He opened his address book and looked for Ludwig's. He knew Ludwig would be beyond angry, but he didn't care too much about upsetting him. Arthur was just dying for someone else's input on this.

* * *

When Arthur finally arrived, he was baffled to see the German brothers' door open and a dim light coming from somewhere inside the house. Confused, Arthur walked in and looked around the house. "Hello?" he called out somewhat softly. Everything in the condo was clean and organized. "Maybe they went out... I know Gilbert is really popular," Arthur mumbled to himself.

He always thought of Gilbert as being popular, but when he put his mind to it, he couldn't remember seeing the albino with anyone but his brother. He continued looking at the clocks, the time had changed to 9:40. "No..no.. I'm sure he had a girlfriend," Arthur said trying to recall the albino with a smiling brown haired girl. It took him awhile to remember all of Gilbert's friends, if that's what you wanted to call them. Everyone loved Gilbert though, right? Arthur questionably thought to himself.

Then he heard a hoarse voice coming from the kitchen. He quietly but quickly walked over to the kitchen doorway and stood there as he saw what was causing the dim light in the house. He stood there as he watched Gilbert sit at the table with a cake that had happy birthday on it. There were about 22 lit candles on the cake, and it was then that Arthur realized what it was.

Today was April 14, 20-. Gilbert is now 22, and this was the 10th time his birthday was forgotten. The 10th year he was forgotten. Arthur panicked and looked around the room for any sign of Ludwig but there was nothing. He heard Gilbert's voice croaked and sniff.

"Zum Geburtstag viel Glück...Zum Geburtstag viel Glück...Zum Geburtstag liebe ...Gilbert...Zum Geburtstag viel Glück," Gilbert sang to himself between tears. It was the Happy Birthday song in German, Arthur noted. Arthur wanted to say something, anything really, but it wouldn't work. "It's okay, Fritz..." he could hear Gilbert sniff out and though he couldn't see it, he would tell Gilbert was faking a smile. "I'm okay, Fritz... It's just a stupit birztay, right? ...right?" Gilbert asked pleadingly to nothing in particular except a ghost.

"Gilbert..." Arthur breathed out. Gilbert immediately turned around and stared at Arthur through red, tear swollen eyes.

"A-Arzur... vhat are you toing here...?" Gilbert asked shakily. Arthur smiled gently and walked over to Gilbert, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"Happy birthday, Gilbert," Arthur said lovingly. Gilbert whimpered at the sudden affection, but not because he didn't want it, it was because he needed it. He quickly threw his arms around Arthur and hugged him tightly.

"I zought I was forgotten..." Gilbert sniffed. Arthur shushed him quietly like a mother would comfortingly shush her crying child. "Arzur...Arzur..." he cried quietly. Arthur stayed there in the embrace, not letting go. Gilbert needed to let it, Arthur thought. It didn't make him any less of a man for crying like that over a birthday because in a way, it would affect everyone. Arthur tried to imagine what it'd be like if he were to go through his day, seeing people he knew and cared for year say nothing to him. No calls from parents, no cards, no sign of affection, not even from his own brother. It made Arthur wonder how lonely Christmas was for the albino. He looked at the cake, and sighed.

Christmas could only be worse.

* * *

Arthur left around midnight, allowing Gilbert to fall asleep first. Arthur did his best to help Gilbert enjoy his birthday. They drank a little together, but Arthur was actually smart enough not to drink more than half his mug of beer. Gilbert drank himself drunk and they laughed about small things like most drunk people would except Arthur wasn't drunk even though he knew he could hold his liquor...well, not really but still.

Arthur was putting on his coat after he put the rest of the cake in the fridge and was about to leave when he heard someone walk in. He went to the front door and saw it was Ludwig with a very clingy Italian who he barely knew. He believed his name was Feliciano.

"Arzur? Vhat are you toing here?" Ludwig asked, confused. Arthur glared at the blonde male.

"I should be asking you why you weren't here," Arthur scolded.

"I was on a tate. Why were you here?"

"I was celebrating your brother's birthday with him," Arthur said as he straightened out his coat. Ludwig's eyes widened slightly and he hit his own head.

"Scheiße..." he cursed at himself. "I forgot it was totay."

"Yeah, I know. This wasn't the first time that happened," and with that Arthur left and went back home. So much for family, he thought.

* * *

**Kv: oh my... it's very short... Well, it was just a bonus, *shurgs*. How was it though? :3 Good? Bad? Sad? Aha... I got the idea after seeing a picture on Tumblr. But anyways, I'll hold off on the responses until the next chapter, the actual chapter. Please Review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kv: AND BACK TO THE STORY, FOLKS. **

* * *

Alfred was sitting on the window panel, watching the sunrise while Arthur slept on the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only his shorts as he stared out at the sun that raised from the buildings. How much longer would he have? Alfred thought to himself. He knew something was coming, but he wasn't exactly sure how to tell Arthur about it. He'd been avoiding the subject of the past because of something in the future that may cause the end of them all.

Alfred sighed and closed his eyes and he listened to the radio. A young female was singing a song that held too much irony for Alfred. He knew this song very well, he'd been listening to it nonstop. Alfred turned as soon as he heard Arthur walk into the room. He was lazily rubbing his eyes as he peered over to Alfred.

"I'm surprised to see you up so earlier," Arthur said with a small smile.

"The sunrise is always prettier than the sunset," Alfred smiled back and hopped down from the panel and over to Arthur. "Where do you usually go when you leave?"

"Huh?" Arthur asked as he began to boil water for his morning tea.

"When you leave during the during morning and then you don't come back until later," Alfred explained.

"Oh, I go to work. I work as a journalist for a newspaper," Arthur answered happily. He always enjoyed talking about his work because he loved what he did. It was something he'd always wanted to be.

"Newspaper? I'm guessing that's a paper with news?"

"Correct." Arthur walked over to Alfred and looked at him. "You look off..." he stated as he stared at the younger blonde. Alfred blushed slightly and turned away.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he lied.

"Yes, you do. Stop lying to me. I know there's been something on your mind for awhile. Why don't you tell me anything?" Arthur pleaded. "You kept things to yourself more than a hero keeps his identity to himself."

"Why should I tell you?" Alfred answered. "I mean, it's not like I know you that well or anything."

Arthur looked at Alfred, hurt. "Alfred... I let you live with me, I cook for us both, and I haven't breathed a word about you being here! I took a chance trusting you like that, why can't you trust me like that?!" he yelled. Alfred stared at him for awhile and opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it.

"Okay... sit down. This is going to be a long story," Alfred said as he pulled out a chair and sat at the table. Arthur slowly nodded, surprised that Alfred agreed. He sat down across from him and remained quiet. The radio was softly playing as Alfred kept his glaze straight and strong. "Let's start from the beginning, the beginning I can remember..."

* * *

_The room was dark, the only light bulb in the room was flickering on and off. Alfred, a mere 5 year old child, was sitting in the corner all curled up with bruises and cuts covering and leaking blood. The boy was trembling as another stranger entered the room and held his tears. He would never show them his crying face. Ever. The scientist was about somewhere in his twenties and very tall. His nose was a little big, and he spoke with a soft hint of a Russian accent. as he watched Alfred with a smirk. His gleaming purple eyes seemed to glow even in the darkness._

_"So, this is the newest pet?" he asked the man beside him. The man nodded and the Russian man walked forward to the trembling child. Alfred began to scream._

_"No! No! Don't touch me! No!" Alfred screamed trying to call help, but no help ever came. It wasn't like the time he got lost and the cashier helped him find his way. It was a completely different situation then. "Mommy..." he sobbed in his screams. The Russian man acted as though Alfred weren't doing anything and stopped when he was a foot away from Alfred._

_"Americans seem to be more tolerate than the rest of the subjects," the stranger, "but please, still be gentle with this one, Ivan." Ivan shooed him with his hand but kept staring at Alfred._

_"I'll do as I please," Ivan said with a smile as he picked up the scared child. Alfred looked at Ivan's eyes, big blue eyes meeting sharp purple. "Now, listen to me little child. Forget about your old life. You are nothing now. You are not a person. You are my monster now, and I will see to it that it stays that way." He then dropped Alfred as if he were a hot metal pan he picked up by accident. Alfred scrambled to get up, struggling not to cry as well._

_He watched Ivan walk out of the room, "I want to go home..." Alfred whimpered._

_"There is no home, Alfred. There is only war ahead."_

* * *

Alfred opened a can of Coke as he sighed. Arthur stared at Alfred in terror and shock. "What did he mean by war...?" Arthur asked cautious.

Alfred sighed, "I'll tell you that when I'm done telling the past. The future is a hard thing to... understand without learning from the past."

"Yeah... I suppose that's why we have history class." Arthur quickly shut off the recorder he on his cellphone secretly and got up to get ready for work. Alfred looked dazingly at Arthur but shook his head, trying to keep his mind blank. There were simply too many problems to even count. Alfred sighed, maybe he was just lacking sleep.

* * *

**Kv: o3o**

**reviewer74: Ah, I've been waiting to make your acquaintance! :3 I don't know if you've read the bonus chapter yet, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Anime-Addict-no-1: Alfie's past... it's a bittersweet thing, huh? Maybe more bitter, but hehe... you'll find out more about Mattie... and omg, I know it's bad but I'm actually really happy you kinda teared up. And don't be mad at Luddy! *hugs Germany plushie* He's German... ((and just by being German, that makes you Godly.)) Thanks for reviewing though! I nearly died from laughter and happiness when I read your reviews.**

**Purestrongpoem: :3 Thank you so much~**

**America:**  
**BrOwNiEfOx: YOU'RE INTO EMOTIONAL TRAUMA?! DUDE, YOU'RE MORE SADISTIC THAN RUSSIA THEN. well...maybe not more but still dude! That's so uncool. You're just like Kv... e.e And her chapters aren't good! I HAVE TO ACT ALL MATURE 'N STUFF. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS? Well, not that hard since I'm the hero and stuff but still!**  
**Kv: heh... I find a secretly smart!America very interesting to write about. I could go on and on~ But thank you so much for saying my chapters are good Q.Q COME BACK HERE AND LET ME HUG YOU. *hug tackles you***

**Hunteraka girl: Pfft, dog poop eh? Teehee, family is indeed a very important element in everyone's life. Whether it's a big family or small, they're all important people. :3 My family tends to leave me alone; it's been that way since I can remember. ^^;; My little bro and sis always seemed to need more attention so eh, I don't care. Being alone is freaking awesome! :D Except...when they actually do forget your birthday... I wrote a bit of my own personal experience in Prussia's birthday. It...it wasn't fun. Funny, huh?**

**IF YOU REVIEW, YOU WILL BE GIFTED BURGERS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kv: Welcome back to the show, little kittens. **

* * *

_"Mattie? Where are you?" Alfred whispered, his big blue eyes gleaming with excitement as he continued to play hide-and-seek in the dark with his twin brother in the new apartment. He kept looking around, lifting up boxes until a soft giggle was heard coming from the closet. Alfred smiled and ran toward the closet, standing on his tip toes to open it and opened it as quietly as he possibly could. Matthew looked up with their matching blue eyes meeting. "I win!" Alfred laughed put quickly put his little hands over his mouth to quiet himself so his parents weren't awakened._

_Mattie laughed softly, he'd always been the quieter one of the two. But quickly, their excitement was broken when they heard a banging near a door. Alfred gasped, thinking it was their parents and they would have to suffer a time out the next day. The twins quickly rushed into the closet and looked through the crack. They were shocked to see it was the front door that had been the front door that was making the noise._

_Matthew looked at Alfred, fear showing through his eyes and too scared to speak. "Stay here. I'm going to go take care of the bad guys!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper. Matthew smiled and hugged his white bear tightly._

_"You're my hero, Al."_

* * *

Alfred sighed as he sat on the window panel once more that over looked the city. Hero? How was he a hero? he thought to himself. He wasn't the same like back then, but the word hero kept echoing in his mind. But what happened after that? he kept trying to dig into his mind. He couldn't remember; he couldn't remember anything after or before that moment. Alfred sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Mattie..." he said to himself.

He had a family; a brother, a mother, a father.

He had happiness even though he didn't know until now. Why now? Why, after all those years, were these dreams of a happier yesterday appearing in his mind now? He brought his hand down to his face as he covered his crying face. No, he was not sobbing in sadness, but only a few tears were let free due to confusion and a new found emptiness. Where was Matthew now? What happened to his parents? And then the biggest question of all: did they miss him when he was gone?

He wiped his tears as he looked at the sunset and leaned his back to the side of the window and let his right leg hang out. He finally got his freedom from that old lab, but his mentality was keeping him prisoner. Maybe it's just a habit of his to constantly be at war with something, even himself, he thought. He looked down at the people below and watched them as they went on about their day. They're probably going home to their families or pets or just to an empty apartment, Alfred thought. An empty apartment with just space and no warmth...

He looked around and noticed that was what he was in; an empty apartment filled with the sweet melodies of the radio. It wouldn't be long until Arthur got home. He got up from the window and closed it but continued to gaze out of it even after Arthur walked in.

"You're always looking out the window, why?" Arthur asked as he took off his coat.

"I like observing people," Alfred said calmly, "especially when they're just strangers. I like strangers."

"You do?" Arthur asked with confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, there's a lot more mystery with a stranger. Are they good? Are they bad? Will they change your life? If so, how?" Alfred smiled and looked at Arthur, "I like strangers."

"You're such a romantic without the love," Arthur said with a small chuckled. He put his coat on the rack and looked at Alfred with concerning eyes. "Alfred..." he started, "I'm worried about you."

"Worried? Why?" Alfred asked as he continued his gaze out the window.

"You're here all alone all day while I'm at work. This isn't healthy. You should go out, meet people, maybe even connect with someone and get a girlfriend," Arthur suggested as he went over to Alfred, keeping himself a foot away. "That's the normal way about life, I suppose."

"No, I can't."

"You can't? Why?"

Alfred hesitated, "I don't want to get attached to people who are going to die." Arthur stood there for a minute and thought carefully about what he meant by that statement.

"You mean... you can't die?" Arthur asked.

Alfred shook his head, "I can die...I think. I hope."

"Alfred... everyone can die. I sure you will too when your time comes. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Everyone else already died," he shrugged.

"..everyone else?" Arthur asked quietly. Alfred turned and looked at him, no emotion showing clear on his face other than false and forced happiness.

"The other experiments..." he turned back to the window. "Hey Arthur?" he said, changing the subject.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"I've been keeping a secret from you," Alfred said in a monotone voice.

"A secret? Alfred, you're already full secrets."

"Yes, but this one will affect you as well," Alfred sighed.

"How so...?"

"Mankind's brief history is going to be coming to an end soon... Very soon."

"Alfred, this isn't funny. What are you talking about?" Arthur questioned, fear threaded in his voice.

"Operation 666... Black Christmas."

* * *

**Kv: el gasp, this is an Apocalypse fanfiction? Yes...yes it is, kiddies. And I know it's Sunday everywhere else in the world except here in CA and Hawaii, but here it is! My update! I didn't post on Thursday due to internet connection problems at my house. But whatever, and for my USUK shipping readers, do not fear! USUK moments WILL be threaded into the story. I promise!**

**Anime-Addict-no-1: Russia had to do it because he's awesome like that xD and messed up, slightly. And I'm not sorry. :3 And thank you for yet another awesome review!**

**Purestrongpoem: thank you, hun. :3**

**_PLEASE REVIEW _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kv: "After all this time... I'm still into you~" e.e God, that song is so damn addicting.**

* * *

"Black... Christmas? Alfred F. Jones, don't be joking about such serious-" Arthur began to say but was cut off.

"I'm not joking, Arthur. Okay? Don't you understand? I'm serious! There are things hidden from the public eye in every government, but in this case, it's hidden from every government. This world is going into World War 3, but it's not a war when the fighting just ain't fair... It's rather... the death of the warriors and slavery for the weak if they somehow live... Perhaps the only countries that have a chance of living are the Superpowers like the US and China who are war based," Alfred continued with his explanation going over to Arthur. He put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and gripped onto him looking straight into his green eyes. "Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes, but I don't believe you! And stop this, you're hurting me you git... let me go," Arthur turned his head, "I can't be arsed* with this..."

"Arthur, you have to-"

"NO, I DON'T," Arthur yelled. Alfred stood there for a bit, staring at Arthur. "now listen to me, I'm not interesting in this chinwag*. None of this could possible be true..." Arthur said the last bit to himself as if to make himself believe that none of it was true, but he knew Alfred wasn't a liar. If he wanted to hide something, Alfred wouldn't lie about it. He would just not talk about it. "I need a fag*... Something, anything to get me away from this-"

But Alfred quickly cut him off, but not perhaps in a normal way. Alfred quickly leaned down to the smaller man and kissed him in a chaste way. It was merely to shut him up but Arthur quickly backed away and glared at Alfred with his face a bright red from blush. Arthur did not hesitant to slap Alfred across the face for the small kiss. Alfred didn't flinch but continued to stare at Arthur who was still a bright red. Alfred felt the place where he was slapped and knew it must have been burning red in the shape of his hand.

"Why in God's name did you do something like that..." Arthur growled.

"I just wanted to get you to shut up and worked for quite awhile. Besides, why are you making such a big deal out of this, dude?" Alfred laughed a bit, a smile on his face. "Aw dude, you should see your face right now! You look so darn red, you put cherries to shame! Don't tell me you liked it or something."

"You and your freaking personality changes... I swear you have MPD," Arthur cursed, "And why would I like it?! I'm a man and you're a man!"

"I don't think you count as a man... more like... a very whiny girl in a man's body."

"You arrogant bastard... you're trying to insult me. I swear, I-" but once again he was cut off by another kiss but this one wasn't in a chaste way. No, it was more... passionate than that. Arthur tried to fight back, but for some odd reason, he couldn't control himself enough to do so. He knew he was attracted to males way long before this occurrence, but he wasn't sure whether he actually like it or not. Well, that's probably a lie, but let the Brit be in denial. It took him a few moments to finally stop fighting it and actually kiss back.

When Alfred pulled away and looked at Arthur, his blue eyes were marked with seriousness. "Arthur, I need you to listen to me."

"Y-Yes?" he stuttered, completely embarrassed and unsure of exactly what to do.

"Do you believe in God?"

"Yes...?" he answered.

"You better get to praying..." and with that, he let go of Arthur and walked away into the spare bedroom and sat there as he turned on the television. Arthur just stood there, not sure of how to react after very... bad and good sensational moments. He kept his head down and quickly ran out of his apartment. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just let his legs move and guide him trying to look for someone to help him. It was all too much... just too much.

* * *

"Arthur?" Francis asked curiously when he opened his front door and saw Arthur there on the verge of tears, "Arthur? What happened to you?" Francis asked concern as he stepped out of his house and over to Arthur.

"Francis... I'm sorry, I just... am in the mists of having a mental breakdown..." Arthur said as he put a hand to his own forehead and continued to look down as he could feel the tears edging. "I just want a normal life... why did I get into this mess... why...?"

"Arthur, what are you talking about?" Francis asked more as he pulled Arthur into his home and made him sit down. Francis kneeled down beside Arthur and tried his best to not upset the Brit any further. "Arthur... talk to me..."

Arthur took in a breath and let out a shaky laugh, "you won't believe what I've been going through the in the last week..."

"If it's from you, I think I could," Francis said with a comforting smile. Francis usually had a perverted act to him that he would use to tease Arthur, but they had been best friends for longer than most people, and he knew that he could trust Francis with anything, especially personal matters.

"He's a monster... I swear," Arthur mumbled. "He gets in my head, literally... He's unbelievably strong and fast, and I don't know how much more I can take of this."

Francis stayed silent for a bit, "Arthur... is your partner... abusing you?"

"No, no, that's not what I mean! I mean it literally! He really gets inside my head, Francis!" he yelled, "and he's stronger than normal people if you can even call him a person... He can rip **steel** bars off like they're made of thin, cheap toothpicks for Christ's sake! And now he's talking about an Apocalypse... and then he kissed me... I'm just so lost..."

"Arthur, you kind of lost me..."

Arthur sighed, "let me start from the beginning..."

* * *

Francis sat there beside Arthur on the couch as Arthur stared down at the floor boards. "And... here I am now." The whole room was silent as Francis sat there and thought very carefully.

"So... that's what they were doing down there... To be honest, I thought it was just one failed experiment on dogs or something after another. I would never imagined they actually succeeded in something like...that."

"Monster... that's all that fool is... a monster," Arthur muttered once more.

"Arthur, don't be so rash."

"Rash? Rash?! Francis! Have you not been listening to me?"

"Arthur, clearly you aren't the one who's making sense. You knew he was a...monster from the start. Why did you even let him stay with you? You're making excuses now for something else."

"I only let him stay with me because he helped me escape..." Arthur said trying to find fault in Francis's judgment.

"Well, let's ignore that for a second then, shall we? We have more important information at the moment... What is Black Christmas?"

Arthur hesitated, "it's...the start of World War 3, and according to him, the end of the world."

"Does he have proof?"

"I don't know... I just want to go back to normal. I just want to wake up and be in my bed and get up to get my morning tea ready and-"

"Arthur... if Alfred is right-"

"He is NOT right."

"Arthur-"

"HE ISN'T," Arthur screamed. Francis sighed.

"...Don't say you weren't warned if it happens."

* * *

**Kv: *goes into emo corner* ...only one review... -sigh- At least it's from one of my favorite reviewers.**

**BrOwNiEfOx: the world will be a desolate place after it... It fits, no?**

**And on a side note: I was thinking of posting this story onto Tumblr and DA, but I'm not sure if people actually do that. I've only see drabbles on Tumblr, but if anyone knows if people actually do this, please let me know.**

**British slang: ((some of the few I know))**

**Fag: cigarette**  
**Chinwag: a chat**  
**Arsed: bothered**

**And to all my loyal readers, I am currently debating on whether or not to do a 2P USUK story or 2P AmeCan but I can't decide... Any opinions? Also, to those that are following my story and have actually favored it, OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH. I NEARLY CRIED TODAY WHEN I SAW I HAD 2 FAVORITES. Just, thank you guys so much. I love you all! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kv: C-coffee...**

* * *

It had been a week since that incident and things were quick to change back into their somewhat normal routine. It was a Saturday night now, and Arthur was simply enjoying tea time with Alfred in a calm atmosphere where the only sounds were the echoing harmonies of the old radio Arthur kept. Alfred kept his gaze down however and had not bothered with looking Arthur straight in the eye like he use to since the incident. They never once said anything about what happened to each other since it happened, but rather, they pretended as though it never happened. However, there still remained a crack in the repaired mirror of their mutual understanding. But however, besides the matter of Alfred no longer being able to look at Arthur straight in the eye, Arthur has not been able to Alfred by his own name.

Both were simply impossible... Arthur sipped his tea and eyed the clock as a way to keep his mind busy until a loud knock broke both their trains of thought and even made Arthur jump a bit. He set his tea down and walked over to the door and quickly made his way over to the door. "I'm coming, hold on a bit."

"Ohon, Arthur, you really should give me a key to your place," the Frenchman on the other side of the door laughed, letting loose a small hint of his french laugh. Arthur sighed with a small, unconscious smile on his face. Alfred got up, on edge about someone else entering the apartment. Alfred wasn't necessarily good at socializing... not yet. It hadn't even been a month since he left the cursed lab. Accounting all this however, it wasn't until he saw the smile on Arthur's face that Alfred was truly interested, if that's what you wish to call it.

Arthur got his keys and slipped them into the lock* and quickly unlocked and opened the door to be greeted by Francis. Francis held a large envelope in his right hand though it looked like the left from where the two younger blondes stood. Francis leaned in the door way and continued to smile very slightly; it wasn't like Alfred's where the smile was very profound and clear. Francis's seemed more hidden, and it made Alfred worry even more. Alfred walked further until he was a few yards behind the Brit and in the Frenchman's view.

Francis looked up and smiled more at the sight of Alfred, "Ah, you must be Alfred."

"How do you know my name...?" Alfred asked as he stared Francis down. He didn't trust him.

"I know many things about you, Alfred."

"Francis, don-" but Arthur was cut off by Francis who continued to stare at Alfred. Two pairs of blue eyes crashing at contact and though they were the same color, but they both portrayed them different. Alfred's anger was clear and nearly written all over him but what else could you expect from a 19 year old? Francis, however, only showed a small smile that held no evidence of judgment or harm.

"I would like to know more; I'm curious to see what you know."

Alfred pause and froze completely. His expression had quickly changed from unreasonable anger to shock and slight paranoia. "...Why?"

Francis walked over to Alfred and cupped his cheek with his left palm and stared up into his eyes, "I have been hearing about you nonstop, and you were being portrayed as a monster... As a French gentleman, I thought about it for awhile and decided I wanted to see what you were for myself." Alfred pulled away but stared at Francis.

"Why...?" he nearly whispered. Francis chuckled.

"Why? Is that your favorite question? Alfred, I am a bit wiser than my friend Arthur."

"Francis! What are you doing? You're only going to upset him-" but Francis turned to Arthur.

" _you're only going to upset him_? Arthur! He is a person."

"NO HE'S NOT," Arthur screamed but as soon as he did he regretted it. He looked at Alfred apologetically but it was too late. Alfred looked at him with both confusion and betrayal. Arthur raised a hand to Alfred as if to touch him but Alfred stepped back, only staring at Arthur a way that crushed Arthur's heart but not nearly as crushed as Alfred's was. "Alfred, no, please.. I did-"

"I'm not a person to you? What am I to you then? You...you sure did make me feel like you looked at me as one. Thanks... Thanks for setting me straight," Alfred said as he pushed through both of them and walked out of the apartment. Arthur grabbed Alfred's shirt to stop him.

"Alfred, please!" he begged but Alfred only pulled Arthur's hand on him and continued to walk even faster. Arthur nearly went darting after him until Francis grabbed his shoulder.

"Let him go, Arthur," Francis said calmingly. Arthur looked at Francis with tears threatening to spill.

"Francis, I didn't mean it! I swear I didn't mean it! Not like that... not like that..." he kept repeating to himself.

"Arthur, you just set a fire in him... Let him cool down," Francis said as he pulled Arthur in for a hug. Arthur didn't hug back though but just cried silently into Francis's shoulder.

"You bloody frog... why did you have to come here and make me say such stupid things in front of him?" Arthur cried.

"Because you need to stop these excuses. You use these excuses to make you think you're scared of him being the way he is when in reality, you're scared of something else."

"Shut up! Just... shut up." He pulled out of the hug and wiped his eyes. "I haven't ever cried this much since I met him... I hate this."

"Arthur-"

"...I hate loving him so." Arthur walked over to the sink in the kitchen, "how did you know this?"

Francis smiled, "Arthur, I've been with you enough to know how you act and being French, it is only natural for me to spot love."

Arthur washed his face and dried it quickly before looking up at Francis, "It's not right to love someone like him."

"And why is that?" Francis asked as he put his hands into his trouser pockets. Arthur sighed and looked down.

"I believe him too much... and if what he say is true about Black Christmas... loving him would only be a waste of time."

"Loving someone is never a waste of time! Only hating someone is."

"Francis, in a world full of ashes and blood, where is there room for love to exist? Love is a luxury of those spoiled in the daydreams of security..."

* * *

**Kv: so it's night. Sorry! But here you guys go~ :3**

tapion580: O.O *hugs you* THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS. ;-; You have no idea what it means to me when someone likes my shitty excuse for trying to write well like all my heroes... *eyes shine brightly* I hope I don't disappoint you!

Anime-Addict-no-1(2): hehe... Alfred the hero, eh? I don't think Alfie would have it any other way. Oh my, that might be considered a spoiler, huh? But in all honesty, everyone who knows America can pretty much see that coming... And I wasn't upset so I forgive you! I guess? lol, it's all good. It's hard to stay in my emo corner... there are no hamburgers or bacon OR BACON HAMBURGERS. But as far as France and England being friends, I can't seriously see them as enemies... They're just way too close. xD Arthur's just tsundere... AND BEING A USUK SHIPPER IS NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF. IT'S MY OTP. But in this story... Tsundere Arthur is Tsundere. x3

*in old radio show voice*

WILL ARTHUR CONFESS?  
IS BLACK CHRISTMAS REAL?  
WILL GILBERT EVER GET MORE SCREEN TIME?

STAY TUNED and review TO FIND OUT. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Kv: pffft...  
England: IT'S YOUR BLOODY FAULT THEY'RE ALL ANGRY AT ME.  
Kv: PFFFFT...  
England: ...You insolent child.  
America: Anyone with thick eye brows is evil here.  
Kv: Now that's messed... I PLUCK MY EYE BROWS UNLIKE HIM- oh I have a chapter to write.  
**

* * *

Alfred can't remember how long or how far he ran but he finally stopped when his legs failed him for once he broke down on the sidewalk. No one was around and it was incredibly dark. The only light that was being admitted into the scenery was the faded light from the old streetlights whose light bulbs would flicker from time to time. The townhouses that allied the streets had a majority of the windows darkened. Only a few windows showed light from their closed curtains. Alfred looked up from his view and at the crescent moon that shined so brightly yet still was very small. "...I know I'm a monster," he said as though he were talking to the moon.

He got back up on his feet and continued to stare at the moon. "Why did I run if I knew this fact..." he questioned himself, "maybe because it was from him, huh?" Alfred shook his head and looked down at his hands. "Just why does my life have to be so god damn pitiful..." He shut his eyes and opened them as if to see everything would magically change and he would be back on the window panel, looking down at people as he waited for Arthur to come home but reality was never that kind.

"Why am I a monster...?"

"Because I made you one, Weapon Zero," he heard a voice which was engraved into his mind say. He turned around and with no surprise, Ivan was there. The tall Russian man stood there with a long black coat on and his signature light pink scarf on. His pants and boots were black as well and in his hands he held his light cigarette. His pale face always remained unaged and no one knew how old he was exactly, but his smirk showed years of evil that had only been built up time after time again. "Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" Alfred growled. Ivan smiled that...that **smile**. There was no way to describe it except other than it looked friendly but there was something else to it, something no one could ever put their finger on. "Really now, you think you will escape that easily? I've been watching you, Zero. I've been watching you ever since they first brought you into my lab as another research subject."

"Why me? Why have you been doing this to me?" Alfred nearly screamed out, "I didn't ask for this! I just want to be-"

"Save it for someone who cares, Zero." Ivan took a smoke, "I'm not here to bring you back."

"What...? You're not?" Alfred asked, completely confused. Ivan put out his cigarette and walked over to Alfred.

"Correct. I'm simply having too fun watching you and that Arthur seems to have to right idea about you," the Russian laughed. "It's safer to just fear something like you." Alfred stayed silent as he continued to glare at the man. "Look here, Zero. Black Christmas is upon us, and you knew that very, very well. Why do you escape the year it is set? To enjoy a little freedom before the real challenge begins? Alright, I'll...humor you and allow this."

"...There's always a catch to your decisions."

"Oh no... No catch here, Zero. However, we will meet again for this discussion is premature. Just go home, Zero. Go back to Arthur, go watch the people from your window and listen to the music. Okay? In fact, I even have a present for you!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he took out a book from inside his coat and handed it to Alfred. "Think of this as your Bible, Zero. I'll be back for you though come Christmas Eve."

Alfred looked at the book and looked at Ivan, "Why?"

"Oh, Zero... Do you really think I'd let a project I've been working so very hard on run away? Besides, once Black Christmas's virus has been set out, I want to live you know. I need you, Zero and you know what? You need me as well."

"Virus? What the hell are you talking about? I was told-"

"You only heard a brief story of it. Really Zero, you're so gullible. This is no ordinary war, but then again... War is war... and war never changes. Just think of this time as a vacation."

"I.. I don't understand what you're talking about. I don't understand."

"Of course not, but don't worry. The story is unraveling before your eyes, and when the end comes, you'll come back to your home. With me," Ivan smiled once more and walked away. Alfred looked down at the book and narrowed his eyes as he read the title. Frankenstein. When he looked up to ask Ivan about it, he was gone and all that was there to keep him company once more were the flickering streetlights and the moon.

* * *

"Where is he... where is he..." Arthur mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth. Francis looked up from the couch and at Arthur.

"Calm down Arthur, I'm sure he'll be back any day now," Francis said with a reassuring smile. Arthur shook his head and kept his pace.

"It's been 2 days! I haven't seen him since.."

"Arthur, please. Sit down and drink some tea. You really need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Arthur turned to Francis, his hands were shaking and his body language read anxious as he stood with his backside to the front door. Francis smiled a bit more at almost nothing as Arthur continued on his rant. "Calm down?! Francis! I can not calm the bloody hell down, do you understand? I said something stupid that I didn't even mean! He is a monster, but not the kind you or he was thinking of. He's like my own personal monster. Okay? When I'm gone at work, I am constantly worrying about him and he doesn't stay out of my head until he's in my sight, smiling like a goddamn idiot! I don't think he's bad or anything like that, I honestly don't! I can't say that I'm completely not scared of him though, but for fuckstake, I'm getting use to the whole Superman thing going on with him...It's silly and rather foolish...but I love him."

"Arthur."

"What is it now?!"

"Turn around," Francis said with a smile.

"Turn around? Why would I need..." but when Arthur turned around he was greeted with Alfred's smiling face as he stood in the doorway of the front door to the apartment. Arthur stared at him for a bit as if to make sure it was actually Alfred and not just some sort of illusion being played on him by his mind as a desperate attempt to coop with the disappearance of the American, but no. It was actually him.

"Hey Art-" Alfred started but he was quickly pulled into a tight hug by the Brit. Alfred laughed a bit and patted Arthur's head, "Miss me?" Arthur quickly let go and glared at him.

"You idiot! You had me worry sick to the bone! How dare you run off like-...wait a second... How much of my rant did you hear?!"

"Oh, that? I heard it from the start actually. I'm surprised you didn't noticed." Arthur blushed and looked down.

"Well... it's not like I...meant it... It was out of pity..." Arthur lied but Alfred smiled more and hugged the Brit.

"I'm starting to see through your lies, you know."

"Oh shut up.." he blushed more and pulled out of the hug as he heard something hit the ground. Arthur picked it up and saw it was the book. "What's this?" Alfred quickly took it and hid it back into his hoodie's pocket.

"It was a gift from a...another monster."

"Alfred-"

"You know, it's funny but it took me awhile..." Alfred said as he cut Arthur off. Francis looked at him.

"And what would that be?" Francis asked.

"While I was out... I learned something," Alfred rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll talk about it later or something. It kinda bums the hell outta me to rethink about it."

"Your MPD is showing," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

**Kv: Ya happy? YA HAPPY YET?  
England: Not with grammar like that...**  
**Kv: Oh, go get fucked by America. I got responses.**

**Anime-Addict-no-1: o3o Don't worry about the emoticon thing, really. I think most people can make them out so don't hate the website. xD Even though I hate it... e.e And heh... Any USUK shipper who read my last chapter wanted to slap him. xD Oh, I have too much fun with this! And Alfred calls himself a monster...Ivan calls him one... Arthur called him a monster but he meant something different as explained in this chapter. MY ARTHUR IS A HARDCORE TSUNDERE AND I AM NOT SORRY... and as for me, personally, I think loving someone in the end makes the end very bittersweet. Bitter because, in my view as an atheist, you won't ever see them again but sweet because the end is lived with that one person who can make you smile even through the hell that's going on. MAN, I TAKE TIME ON YOUR RESPONSES. THE OTHER REVIEWERS MUST BE JEALOUS OR SOMETHING. DAMN.**

**aquamarinetiger98: :3 Don't claw your face~ And as I have said, my Artie is a hardcore tsundere. Why? Because I'm freaking evil like that. xD I'm sorry but I'm not at the same time. But I hope this chapter made you feel better. I made him confess, unintentionally, but he still confessed, eh? It was not much but it was something... I think. OTL I'm sorry if you didn't like it.**

PLEASE REVIEW~

And again, thank you all for following/favoriting this story! Someone even favorited me, so I nearly cried like a Italy from joy this morning at 2 am! So just thank you, really. I didn't think my bullshit writing would even attract one reviewer. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Kv: my bird is going freaking crazy... **  
**England: You know that's currently- **  
**America: THE BIRD'S POSSESSED. **  
**Kv: What a sad ghost... possessing a parakeet.. **

* * *

Alfred was sitting on the couch as Arthur and Francis continued talking about something he wasn't really paying attention to. He was just looking at the book which he held in his hands and opened it up to page 149 and took out the picture that kept his place. He held the picture up and for what seemed to be the millionth time. He wasn't sure how Ivan got the picture, but sure enough, he had it.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked hesitantly still staring at the picture. Arthur turned away from his bickering with Francis and looked at him.

"Yes?" he asked. Alfred smiled and showed the picture to him. Arthur took the picture and looked at it silently and thought for awhile. "Alfred, who are these people?"

"Oh, that's me with my family when I barely moved into my apartment before I was taken away," he said with a smile still on his face. "It's hard to tell, but I'm the one with the shorter hair. The one with longer hair is my twin brother, Mattie," he shrugged, "I don't know my parents' name." Arthur stayed silent for awhile but handed the picture back to Alfred.

"Do you...know what happened to them?" Arthur asked cautiously. Alfred shook his head slowly.

"I'm still trying to figure out what happened as well," Alfred said rather quietly. "While I was away, I figured out a lot..." he continued, "There are some very strong people in this world."

"huh? Alfred, that seems a little random..." Arthur commented. Alfred shook his head.

"No... Some people I have seen.. they're very strong. I've seen people on the street; men and women on the street without homes or family like me but they still smile. They still laugh, and I thought, how could they still be so happy even though there is so much against them? It took me awhile and during that time I thought about it, I saw a man ask for money and the wealthy man just stood back and laughed at the poor man. The beggar was not doing any harm actually, but the wealthy man still kicked him and threatened him for just asking such a simple question... I walked over and helped the beggar man up and he smiled at me and said it was nothing. He thanked me and went back to the box on the side of the road where he called home. Even then, I did not understand why the man smiled until the next day."

"Alfred-" Arthur was about to question but could feel Francis's hand touch his shoulder that, in a way, told him to stop and let Alfred continue.

"The morning I woke up, it was just a little before sunrise, and I heard screaming coming from an alleyway. I quickly got up and ran toward the alley until I saw a group of men...attacking... a young woman. I was angry, pissed beyond belief, and I ended up loosing myself for a bit and...blacked out. When I came to, the men were all on the ground coughing up their own blood or passed out. The woman was still sobbing and crying, but I hesitated for a bit and wondered if that black out would happen again. I took off my hoodie and wrapped it around her so her tattered clothes wouldn't show. I gently picked her up and she held onto to me, thanking me over and over again as I walked with her to a hospital where I took her into the emergency room and stayed to make sure she would be alright until her brother came to pick her up. She thanked me one last time and hugged me," Alfred paused for a bit, " then... she called me a hero."

"Well, Alfred, if you do something like that of course that'd make you a bit of a hero to someone," Arthur said with a smile. Alfred looked up, a small grin visible.

"Yeah... but then, I thought as I walked along the sidewalk, erm, pavement... I wondered why those men could still be called men after doing such horrible things to another person like that. Why was I the monster even though I do not do such monstrous things like them? Why was I the ugly one when their ugliness was greater than my own? Then it took me awhile to realize that... this world is full of monsters and men... Men who are strong and monsters who are strong, but I think it's the way you use that strength that actually determines what you are, but I don't want to be either of them."

Arthur looked at Alfred confusingly. He raised an eye brow and cocked his head to the side a little as he stared at Alfred, "What exactly do you mean?"

"This world... has too many monster, and the people are getting tired and each day, the smiles get a little more faded and the cries get a little more louder... I want to be a hero. I want to help people, even when Black Christmas is upon us! I just..." Alfred smiled widely, excitement shining through his eyes as determination nearly glowed around him, "I want to be everyone's hero when the time comes."

Francis chuckled softly and looked at Alfred with slight admiration, "I remember when I was that young and driven... Alfred, I wish you luck on finding your place in this world. But... if the world does end, let me just say this as the old man I fear I am becoming, on the path you are choosing... you will either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain."

"Francis, why-" Arthur began to say but was cut off when Alfred turned to Francis.

"Yeah, I know... And I know how things are going to end at this point," Alfred smiled at Arthur, "Artie, I want to tell you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

Alfred smiled wider and shook his head, "I can't tell you yet."

* * *

**Kv: Okay I believe it's from this chapter on wards chapters shall have a lot more feels... and omg, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE THE ENDING, MAYBE. I HOPE. Hmm... Oh yeah, I saw how many people from the UK actually read this so let me just say I am HORRIBLY SORRY I do not use enough British wording for England. I don't catch these mistakes until like a week later and I am just... American. xD I'm sorry! Besides, I live in California, so not only have I never seen an actual British person, but just seeing someone who's actually from a British bloodline is nearly impossible out here. I know a lot more Spanish/multi. Asian slang than British so forgive me!**

**Anime-Addict-no-1: yandere...Yandere... YANDERE?! I HAVE NEVER EVEN THOUGHT OF THE IDEA OF THAT UNTIL YOU SAID THAT AND I EXTREMELY LIKE THAT IDEA. lol jk xD Alfred's not exactly yandere in this story though. If you've noticed, he's a character that's started out as smart,quiet and observative and sometimes he'll show his true self, his fun, dude-saying-burger-loving, carefree self and when that happens Arthur just dismisses it as MPD. I love a secretly smart America because I think he is actually really smart, but you'll see more and more of this fun loving behavior that we all know and love as the story goes on. It's something he has to be comfortable with showing. *shrugs* And I have actually loved someone before but love is still a rather hard subject for me to grasp, but I think it was because in the relationship I was never truly loved back... so yeah. BUT THAT'S TOTALLY OKAY NOW. I GOT MY AMERICAXREADER STORIES AND A PLUSH OF HIM. xD *glomps you back* My constant paragraph responses should show my love towards you.~**

**Purestrongpoem: Thank you, hun. x3 You're always so sweet and to the point, a rather quiet reviewer. Aha, are you Canadian or something? xD**

**Please leave a review even if it's just an anon. :D All are HIGHLY loved.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kv: Holy crapola. O.o Another update. **

* * *

It was now late June in the somewhat sunny city of London. Luckily for the two blondes, the weather had been fairly nice and decided to go on a way into the a park just to relax for a bit. Alfred had insisted on wearing the new Superman hoodie Arthur got him after constant begging. He held the British man's hand with their fingers intertwined as they walked through the peaceful and quiet park. Alfred was smiling and pointing out all the young birds that were beginning to fly and being careful to let go of Arthur's hand once someone was near. Though he loved Arthur and Arthur loved him, such a relationship being a man and a man were not only frowned upon by many people but practically provoked them to say rude things to them so they were careful.

"How am I going to die?" Arthur asked out of the blue, his eyes still focused on what was infront of him. Alfred turned to his head and looked at him with big, curious eyes as they began to walk a little slower.

"I'm not sure anymore, Artie. You know, I coulda swore this place would be entering a war like any other, but I think I might be more or less wrong... since war never changes, only the weapons do." Alfred looked up at the sky and thought for a bit, "hmm... but you personally are going to die of old age," Alfred smiled at him, "I'm gonna make sure of that."

Arthur sighed with a smile and gently shook his head, "you're becoming quite the optimist. I'll give you that."

"Is that really such a bad thing though, dude?"

"No... It's just sometimes I can't tell if it's your optimism or your stupidity," Arthur laughed. Alfred pouted and let go of his hand before pulling him into a tight hug but careful not to hurt or suffocate Arthur. Arthur slightly blush, "there could be people around you twat," he scolded but didn't really mean it. He pulled out of the hug and looked at Alfred straight in the eye. "When are you going to tell me what you need to tell me?"

"When the time comes, I guess," Alfred said with a shrug.

"Is it important though? I don't want to worry about this thing and have it be something mindlessly stupid," Arthur groaned. Alfred shook his head.

"It's very important. Trust-" but Alfred stopped talking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and frozen when he saw what was trying to get his attention. Arthur stepped to the side to see what was causing Alfred such dismay until he saw it for himself. Right there, standing in front of Alfred's view was...well... Alfred.

"Excuse me," the soft spoken version of Alfred said, "but... you look exactly like me."

"Me? You look like me! Well except for the longer hair thing you got going- wait..." Alfred stepped closer to the other person, looking closer at the man but slowly stepped back afterwards. "Sorry."

"It's fine, really but I have a question for you..."

"Really Mattie? You're gonna ask your own brother some boring old question you already know the answer to?" Alfred said with a laugh. Matthew's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Alfred.

"How did you... Are you really... Alfie?" Matthew said nearly tearing up. Alfred looked at his brother with a smile.

"Alfred F. Jones to be exact, nineteen years old, a little over 5'9" and yeah," he quickly hugged the man in front of him.

"There's...there's just no way..." Matthew said awfully quietly as he hugged his brother back, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Alfred pulled away and looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Alfred... that night! Don't you remember that night? Don't you...remember any of it?" Matthew asked still very soft spoken. Alfred hesitated but shook his head.

"I don't remember much really... I'm doing my best to remember what I can."

"Alfred, after that night, I'm surprised you're even breathing... I thought you died..." Matthew said as he looked away from his brother.

"Artie, let me take to this guy, okay? I'll catch up with you later," Alfred said to Arthur. Arthur nodded and walked on, leaving Matthew and Alfred alone together. Alfred stared at Matthew for awhile before bringing up the question that haunted his past.

"What happened that night, Mattie?" Alfred asked firmly. Matthew looked up at his brother and slightly fidgeted with his finger.

"You're going to want to sit down for this..." Matthew said as they both sat down on the bench.

* * *

_"You're my hero, Al."_

_Alfred nodded and smiled, "of course I am. I'm the older one around here."_

_"B-But what if they're too strong for you? What if you don't come back? What if-" Matthew went on more but Alfred put his hand to Matthew's mouth to shut him up._

_"Okay, be my back up then," Alfred said quietly as he removed his tiny hand._

_"Back up?" _

_"Mmhmm, now, stay low and do as I say so we don't get caught." Matthew nodded and they both nearly jumped as they heard the door bust open. They could hear their father's frantic footsteps. He was probably looking for the baseball bat they kept in case something like this ever happened then the footsteps started to become light and barely audible as the people in dark clothing started to move about the small apartment. Matthew was already shaking as they both watched and hoped their father would do something until a loud, quick boom sounded._

_Alfred recalled the noise as a gun shot but then they heard a body hit the floor as well as a bat. It was so hard to tell what was going on in the pure darkness of the apartment but with the overwhelming scent of blood, they both realized their father had been shot. Alfred began to worry as Matthew began to cry. They heard more gun shots sound in the house and at this point, Matthew was about ready to start screaming._

_Alfred acted differently though as he heard heavy footsteps come closer to the closet. He put his tiny hands on Matthew's shoulders and looked at him very seriously for a 4 year old. "Matthew, I'm gonna protect ya. Okay?" but before his brother could respond, he yanked his father's coat off the hanger pushed his brother into the corner of the larger closet that was behind a few old boxes that were labeled as "old clothes." He knew robbers wouldn't look through that stuff so he threw the coat over Matthew and as quickly as he could, he began to cover Matthew behind the boxes._

_"Just..." Alfred could feel himself tearing up, "stay there and stay quiet, Mattie. Okay? If... If you come out, I'll never forgive you. This is something only **I** can do..." Alfred let out a few cries and he knew it was okay. The robbers already heard Matthew's cries from earlier and knew there was no way to avoid having the closet door opened. Alfred cried for a mere 5 seconds before the closet door was opened. A robber stood there with a shot gun and bloody boots._

_"Hey, look at this! It's a kid. I guess that explains all the kid stuff we'd been finding," the robber said with a smirk. "Looks like I'm getting paid real good for this one."_

_"Aw shit. There's only one fucking kid here!" another voice said, "there's only one fucking bed in the kid's room. He's gotta be an only child." It was true there was only one bed in the room but that was only because Alfred got scared and would always end up sleeping with Matthew so their parents let them share a bed, finding no wrong in it and less worry for them._

_"Aye, this one's good looking though. Who knows, maybe Ivan's some kinda pedophile and has a fetish for good lookin' kids."_

_"Shut up and get the goddamn kid already!"_

_The robber sighed and reached down to Alfred but he ran up to the robber and tried to hit the robber with all his might but it was no use. The robber kicked the young blonde boy back with such force, Alfred flew back into the closet and knocked the breath out of Alfred. He quickly grabbed Alfred's neck and stopped all access of breath until Alfred passed out. He picked up Alfred and they all left without another word and Matthew just laid there, utterly and completely traumatized unable to even blink. Only when the police came was he actually able to cry._

* * *

"After that, the police found me and I've just been in and out of foster care until I was adopted by a family in Canada. I... still go to therapy about it. I..." Matthew choked, "I still hate myself for not being able to do anything when you needed me."

Alfred sat there in complete silence before he could respond. He took in a breath and breathed out, "Well... I got two things done," he turned to Matthew and patted his back soothingly, "you shouldn't blame yourself. You would have suffered the same fate as me if you did something and that...that is something I wouldn't wish even upon my worst enemy. I'm just glad one of us got a somewhat normal life... It's better than nothing. So tell me, what's been happening in your life since that day?"

"Well, where to begin, eh?" Matthew said with a smile as the twins began to reconnect. Hours passed and flew as he found out his brother wasn't adopted until he was 8 and that he lived in Vancouver up in Canada. He wasn't necessarily bullied through his childhood but it always felt like he was forgotten by people time from time, but he remained a good student. He was currently in London attending college at a university or as the British would say, he was attending his university at a school in London.*

"Alfred?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been happy since then?"

"Hmm... I am now, Mattie... I am now," he said with a smile.

* * *

**Kv: Goddamn, that's a long chapter e.e BUT I COULDN'T HELP. I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS, I COULDN'T HELP BUT MAKE IT LONG.~ Oh and as for the whole college thing, to my fellow Americans, in the UK, the last two years of high school are referred to as college and then they go onto ****university. Here we call the last two years of high school, high school then you go onto college ((unless you go onto a university but it's the same thing)). So yeah, I hope you're as confused reading it as I was explaining it.**

**Anime-Addict-no-1: Deep shit is awesome shit. xD omg, I laughed way too hard. Francis's line... it's foreshadowing. o3o Just in case you didn't know. xD But omg, I laughed way too hard. You better rethink your life... no cookies for you if you don't. And chill dude, xD Alfie ain't yandere. =w= yet...maybe. heh, you'll have to keep reading to find out, eh? And I agree with you on the break up thing. My computer is my husband, my tablet is my baby and my phone is the pet. :D It's just a very nerdy relationship now for me. But lucky, I wish I could travel around different countries. *shrugs* But then again, I find it better to do it when you're older. That way you can do whatever the hell you want. And funny story actually... I was looking for universities in Germany lately but aha... e.e All the top school are here in the States or in the UK and I can't handle British accents... I just can't... But I'll probably end up applying in both countries. -sigh- Education...**

**Hunteraka girl(4): omg, xD dude, calm down. You had me laughing my brains out when I saw the whole thing about Russia. LOL YOU MADE HIM SOUND LIKE A PEDO. I NEARLY DIED. And anyone can be a hero! :D It's true. But dude, I just sat here thinking "oh my country, if Arthur turned on the fucking tv that's probably what the hell they'd be saying... These people.." Awesome, awesome reviews girl!**

**Purestrongpoem: Thanks~**

**aquamarinetiger98: *pets cat evilly and smirks* I love making my readers emotional... almost... too much. But thanks dude, I'm glad you liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kv: I HAD SO MUCH TROUBLE WRITING THIS CHAPTER, IT HURT ME.**

* * *

"Alfred! Wake the hell up already you twit!" Arthur yelled at the male who tiredly waking up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn still on his lap from last night. Alfred rubbed his eyes and looked at Arthur lazily.

"What? Why? I was having an awesome dream, dude... this is sooo unfair," Alfred said as he got up and stretched.

"I can't tell you why because it's a surprise that you might not get now," Arthur said with crossed arms. Alfred's attention was quickly grabbed at the word surprise and he quickly turned to Arthur and looked at him with childish eyes.

"What kind of surprise?"Alfred asked excitedly, thinking it had to do with food. Arthur smirked and looked away.

"Oh, I don't know..." he said teasingly, "looks like you'll never find out if you just stay there like a potato on the couch instead of actually getting ready."

"I'll get ready! I'll get ready!" Alfred yelled as he ran towards the bathroom. Arthur watched the taller blonde run to bathroom and slightly chuckled with a shake of his head.

"At this point, it's hard to believe he's been cooped up in a lab most his life instead of just a normal high school," Arthur said with a small sigh. He picked up the blanket and started to fold it until something dropped out of the blanket. He looked around and saw it was a book. He put the blanket down and picked up the book that fell. "Frankenstein?" Arthur asked, bewildered, "Not even I've read this... Is he into Gothic novels?" Arthur opened the book but on the blank page that every book had before the title page, there was something written in a very fine handwriting in red ink.

_Both my sin and my redemption live in you, Alfred._

Arthur stared at the writing for awhile and thought quietly for what seemed to be hours until he finally closed the book. He put the book on the coffee table and went back to folding the blankets, not really thinking but on autopilot. "Alfred... what did I get into when I met you?"

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Alfred continued. It had been a few hours since they started driving and Alfred was still wild with excitement but Arthur was wild too, wild with annoyance. He sighed and kept his gaze on the road.

"Not yet, Alfred. We're almost there, so hush up or else..." Alfred pouted and looked at Arthur with puppy dog eyes.

"Can I have a hint?"

"No."

"A small one?"

"Maybe."

"Really?!"

"No."

Alfred sighed and leaned his head against the car window as he crossed his arms and looked out the window in defeat. He wasn't really sure what time of year it was, but he just knew it was cold. He hadn't checked the calender in awhile because of how quickly time seemed to move. It was a lot harder to appreciate moments so he just abandoned timekeeping completely. All he knew it was cold; colder than usual. Arthur glanced over at Alfred and bit his lip.

"Alfred..." the British man started, "have you ever celebrated Christmas before?" Alfred turned and looked at Arthur and shook his head.

"Not that I can remember. I just know Christmas existed because the scientists always got excited about it. I don't know what it really is..."

"Oh," Arthur said sadly and almost silently. He kept his eyes on the road. "You know, Christmas is in a week..."

Alfred sunk in his seat and sighed, "Don't tell me that..."

"Alfred, things might not be as bad as you think. Who knows, it might have been just a joke all along?" Arthur said with false hope. Alfred looked at him as gave him a are-you-fucking-kidding-me face and rolled his eyes. Arthur sighed and started to slow the car until it came to a stop. "Well, anyways, we're here," he said as he got out of the car and walked out over to Alfred's side and waited for him to get out. Alfred quickly got out and followed Arthur as he headed to a small cottage located in the semi-natural grassland.

Francis opened the door as they walked up the path and smiled, "it's about time you two got here. I was starting to think you both died or something, especially in those hideous clothes." Arthur facepalmed and glared at Francis.

"Shut your face you undesirable frog!"

Francis laughed, "Yes, yes, Arthur. We all know you're into the idiotic brute kind of man."

"You shut up! Only I can insult him..." Arthur said with a pout and they all walked inside the cottage. Alfred took off his coat that was already making him sweat up a storm. He hung it up on the coat rack as Francis walked to the small corridor that had four different doors. Francis pointed the the door with the golden doorknob which was the door farthest from the others.

"This is your room, you two. I hope you don't mind sharing," Francis said with a wink, and Arthur just froze for a bit.

"There are separate beds, right?" Arthur asked, hiding a blush. Francis smirked.

"Oh Arthur, don't tell you both still don't sleep in the same the bed after all this time."

"Bed? Please, I LIVE on the sofa," Alfred joked. Francis's smirk grew as Arthur struggled to say something to make them both shut up.

"Well, this will be interesting," Francis turned, "my room is at the other end and the bathroom is the other door closest to you."

"W-Wait, who's staying in the other room then?!"

"Oh, that room? Let's just say..." Francis trailed on, "I have a friend from Canada I wanted to spend Christmas with as well. He's so adorable! His name is Matthew and in fact..." Francis turned and looked at Alfred, "he looks a lot like you now that I think about it..."

"Wait, is his name Matthew Williams?"

"That's correct..."

"Dude, he's my brother!" Alfred exclaimed happily. "Man, I didn't know you two knew each other."

"I didn't know you had a brother or family for that matter..." Francis said confusingly.

"Oh...well, " Alfred gave off a small smile, "he's all I have left, actually."

* * *

It was past midnight and the winter breeze was soft and gentle as it rolled into the room. Arthur leaned on the window panel and stared at the moon for awhile and quietly wondered to himself. "Both sin and redemption... what could that mean..." Arthur mumbled to himself. Alfred was already sleeping on the bed with his whole body sprawled out on the bed as he enjoyed the extra room.

Arthur closed the window and sat down on the bed beside Alfred and smiled as he moved Alfred's bangs out of his face. "You git..." he swore but didn't mean. Alfred didn't move though or show any sign of waking up; he just continued sleeping as Arthur moved him on the right side of the bed, so he himself could have room to lay down. He lay down beside Alfred and just stared at him for awhile. It was a rare sight for him to see Alfred so quiet as of late. He's becoming more comfortable with me, Arthur thought.

"Whatever the future holds, I hope you'll be there..." Arthur whispered as he kissed Alfred's forehead, "you little hero in-making."

* * *

**Kv: *rocks back and forth* YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. I WAS FIGHTING OFF THE URGE TO WRITE A LEMON. A. LEMON. I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ONE OF THOSE. THE URGE WAS SCARY. ;-; Someone, hold me... But anyways, this is the last pre-Black Christmas chapter. PREPARE FOR SOME Z- UM, END OF THE WORLD SURVIVING.~**

**Purestrongpoem: Thank you x3**

**Hunteraka girl: Being alone isn't so scary, but then again, I welcome loneliness.~ I'm like Prussia! Being alone is awesome! Except my Gilbird is a bunny. *shrugs* You have a lot more freedom when you're alone, in my opinion... and probably every other bully victim out there. :I Oh well.**

**Anime-Addict-no-1: *throws cookies at you* O3O THERE. And... *evil smile* you won't be happy for long, deary. But your relatives come over alot? lol, I don't have any relatives anymore, just my immediate family and my dad's mom, oh and my nephew! :3 I want to go to France one day, but I must go to Germany before that. o3o Germans and their language are just *-* but I come from the land of internet, hamburgers, and cheap labor. 'MURICA xD Gotta love it here~ Especially now that gay marriage is legal in California as of yesterday. x3 Now if they can just keep denying gun control, that'd be great. :3**

**CyberAngel08: Aww! Thank you hun! Q.Q I was blushing while I read your review. And Ivan is very confident that Alfred will come back because Ivan knows why Alfred was made the way he was and hint! it's also what Arthur is trying to figure out with the quote in the book written by Ivan. And as to why the experiments were in London, it wasn't just London actually. The others, the dead ones, were taken place in other places. At first, the experiments were in New York but then they started moving every few years or so. It seemed logical to me, so that way they never got caught. :3**

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME ALMOST A WEEK TO UPDATE. I WAS JUST STRUGGLING. I'M SO SORRY, but please... *puppy dog eyes* r-review? And woo, round of applause for me on writing my longest story! This story official surpassed in both chapter count and word count~ And there's still more to come. ~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kv: *sighs* This is gonna be a long chapter...**

* * *

"Alfred, don't get too carried away..." Arthur said cautiously as he handed Alfred the Christmas ornaments and candle canes. It was Christmas Eve, but they all had procrastinated on decorating the tree, but Alfred seemed excited about it so it all worked out for them.

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred agreed as he eagerly started to decorate the Christmas tree while eating his own candy cane. Arthur sighed and walked back to the kitchen where Francis had just opened a bottle of champagne. Arthur nearly jumped at the pop.

"You damn frog! You scared the living shit out of me..." Arthur cursed as Francis began to pour the alcohol into glasses.

"Well, it's not the first time I've done that," Francis smirked as he handed Arthur his glass. Arthur playfully glared at Francis before taking the glass and leaning against the counter.

"Anyways, thanks for this..." Arthur mumbled as he sipped. Francis smiled and took a sip as well before responding.

"For what?"

"This... Inviting us- inviting him. It was really... kind of you, frog," Arthur said with a small chuckle. "My God, maybe it really is the end of the world. This has to be a sign," Arthur joked lightly.

"Well, you're welcome but really, it's a lot funner this way, don't you think? It almost feels like a family, no?" Francis said as he wrapped his arm around Arthur. "I can be the mother, naturally because of my beauty and cooking skills!"

"Beauty? Is that what they call shitfaced nowadays? And I can cook too!" Arthur argued.

"Yes, that is true... In fact, your cooking is useful!"

"Really? You..really think so?"

"I do! If I wanted to poison or torture someone, I would feed them something you made!" Francis joked. Arthur huffed and puffed before lightly hitting Francis on his arm.

"Oh shut up. It's not good to displease the head of the household during Christmas."

"Head of the household?"

"Well, since you're the mother, I'm the father naturally," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh you're so old fashion, but you agree, yes?"

"I agree it does indeed feel like a real family in here..." Arthur put his glass down and looked at Francis, "I didn't know you could be so charming."

"Charming? Don't tell me you're the one flirting with me now. I might die from this change of attitude."

"All I said was that you were being charming," Arthur sighed, "not everything is about sex and flirting..."

"Ah yes," Francis turned his head and watched Alfred in the living room as the young blonde was decorating the tree. "I believe it's safe to say..." Francis turned back to Arthur with a small smile on his face, "that your heart has found its path already. However, soon it will be time for your brain to be put the test."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Oh... Alfred! Do you want to stay up until midnight with us? There are a lot of presents to open, you know," Francis said loudly so that Alfred could hear.

"Heck yeah dude!" Alfred said enthusiastically as he handed his brother tinsel to put on the tree. Arthur continued to stare at Francis however but didn't speak up; he kept trying to figure out what the Frenchman meant. Everything was already confusing enough with Alfred, but Francis seemed to understand and accept everything as if he were an old but wise man. Arthur sighed and shrugged it off with the thought of just referring to Francis as an old soul.

* * *

It was near midnight, and the whole "family" was in the living room as they continued to play a very tipsy version of Twister which made it ten times more challenging with the alcohol mixed in. It wasn't until the actual stroke of midnight that Alfred got up, making everyone else fall in the process, and stood up to announce the time with his famous smile. Arthur rubbed his head and sighed.

"Alright, alright. Calm your horses," the British man grumbled. Alfred quickly ran over to the tree and got a small box that was wrapped in bright reds and greens to match the theme of the holiday and threw it like a football at Arthur. Arthur fell back a bit but caught it. "You know, people don't normally THROW presents."

"Well, awesome people do like me. Anyways, hurry up and open it! I had to work a couple of odd jobs just to get it for you SO OPEN THE FREAKING PRESENT BEFORE I GO CRAZY," the American begged. Arthur laughed and hit his head.

"Oh shut up. I'll open it," he said as he ripped open the poorly wrapped gift that was addressed to him. He was taken back a bit when he saw what it was and looked at Alfred with wide eyes. "Alfred...?" he asked curiously as he put his attention back to the gift that was in his hands. Arthur didn't know how to react, but he just stared down at it.

"Oh, what is it? A ring?" Francis asked curiously seeing no other explanation for Arthur's reaction.

"No..." Arthur said quietly. "It's a...a..."

"Come on, Arthur. Spit it out," Matthew said lightly. Arthur looked up at Alfred, confused and acted as if he didn't hear Matthew.

"Why...?" Arthur asked as fear replaced the confusion. Alfred's smile still continued though as nothing were wrong.

"You're gonna need it," Alfred said in an almost joking matter.

"Need what?" Francis asked as he got up and walked over to Arthur but froze in his steps when he saw what was in the package.

"I don't...understand," Arthur said quietly. Francis looked at Alfred as he picked up the object inside the box.

"A **gun**? Is this real? Why would he need this? How did you even get this? These are illegal here!" Francis went on.

"It is real, the ammunition is under the papers, and I got it from someone I know. I know they're illegal here, but that won't-" but Alfred was soon cut off when loud tire screeching was heard and multiple crashes. They all got up, and Francis put the gun down on the coffee table before following them. When they were all outside, they were shocked to see three cars in an accident and even more cars coming down the road. It was a rare sight for even one car to be seen even once a month on the country roads where the cottage stood by.

Cries of help could be heard from the cars, and they all went over to the cars to help the people inside. All of them except for Alfred who stood by the porch and glared at the cars as something in his mind clicked. He looked up to the west where the closest city was located and saw large amounts of smoke flying into the wind.

"Please, you have to help my daughter! She's sick, please!" the surviving driver begged, but when Arthur went to pry open the back seat door, Alfred stopped him and held him back.

"Alfred?! What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"Don't. Do. It." Alfred said utterly and completely serious. He pushed Arthur away from the door and opened it. "Arthur, Francis, Mattie. Stand back and look at this. I want you to see this for yourselves. I want you to see what...**madness**... I have been talking about." They all did as told and stood back from Alfred as he pried open the door to the crashed car and pulled out the car seat that had ropes all around to keep the child in place. Alfred ripped the car seat and placed it in the views of the three.

"What..." Matthew choked out as he stared at the horror infront of him. The girl could not have been more than 15, but she did not look like any normal fifteen year old. Her eyes were rolled back and all that showed were the white of her eyeballs. Her skin paled around her face and began to green every where else as well as her missing clumps of hair. She kept screaming and struggling in the ropes and had already managed to break a little more than half of them. Her mouth was wide open as a black fluid trailed down from her mouth to her chest and further. Her screams and struggles were inhuman and appeared demonic.

"**THIS. **This is what I have been going on about. This is not human! This is not even on the levels of an animal. This is... torture and death in one," Alfred yelled. "Understand? This is our new plague."

"B-But surely with some-" Arthur started but was cut off.

"There is no medicine that can cure this. Ever. The only thing you can do at this point is..." he leaned down to the struggling thing whose last ropes that were binding it were on the bridge of breaking.

"Alfred, no! Don't you dare hurt that child!" Francis screamed at him. Alfred lowered his head and stood back up right before the child's inhuman strength won against the rope and broke the last of its binding. She got up and ran at both Arthur and Francis, her mouth wide open and her screaming getting louder to a screeching level. Francis backed up as Arthur moved to the side.

"Miss, please, calm do-" Francis tried to continue until the girl grabbed ahold of him and was about ready to take a large chunk of flesh out of his neck until something happened. A loud gun shot was heard and she dropped to the ground with blood leaking out of the back of her head. Alfred stared at Francis with his pistol in hand.

"Believe me now?" Alfred asked sarcastically. Alfred walked over to the girl's body and turned her over. "I'm sorry you had to suffer," he said quietly as he closed her eyes. He got up and looked around and saw the father had already died as well a little before the daughter had died judging from the puddle of blood he laid in. Arthur looked up and walked over to Alfred.

"I... didn't..." Arthur tried to talk but words would not come out of his mouth. "...Alfred."

"Yeah?" the American responded as he put his gun away. Arthur pulled out a long, small box that was wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper and handed it to Alfred. Alfred took it and opened it quickly and was a bit confused when he saw what was inside the box: a pair of glasses and dog tags. He looked at Arthur and Arthur just smiled sadly. "You.. need to look more mature... if you're going to be doing this kind of this," he said as he took the glasses and put them on Alfred. "See? You already look older just with those... Um, leaders need to look like ones, not like children you know," he scolded as he took the dog tags and put them on Alfred as well.

"What are these?" Alfred asked as he looked at the dog tags.

"They're called dog tags. The military uses these for their soldiers so in case they die in action, they know who it is..." Arthur said sadly. "I didn't think the end would be like this, but when the beginning of this end started, I wanted to make sure if you..." Arthur began to tear up, "if you ever got yourself killed... I just wanted to make sure it was you, so..."

"So?"

"So I can know when I'm really in Hell."

* * *

**Kv: I got sunburned so badly today... it hurts. Sorry everyone. ^^;; I went to the lake and forgot to put on sunscreen and I swear to baby America, I am redder than Spain's tomatoes and it HURTS. It took me a little longer to write this chapter but here it is! I don't have anything planned for tomorrow so my next update will be indeed tomorrow. I'll just deal with this little movement and pain for you guys, but how'd I do on this chapter? Did you like it or do I need to be more specific or something like that. PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I NEED TO IMPROVE ON MY SPELLING... I already know I do...**

**Purestrongpoem: thanks~**

**DalanBraginski: aww, thank you! I hope you keep reading.**

**Anime-Addict-no-1: *takes comfort in being held* lemons are eviiiil.. I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD MY FIRST KISS SO WRITING A LEMON TO ME IS JUST LIKE EXPLAINING WHAT WATER TASTES LIKE... yet I still just wanted to try it... but no.. no... and I do the whole "Are we there yet" thing just to piss my dad off. xD But he just puts on metal and highers it to deafening levels when I do that. ^^;; And I am a sadistic writer... I enjoy it too much~ But I've heard about the autobahn AND OMG, IT JUST MAKES ME WANNA GO THERE EVEN MORE. QAQ And I actually really enjoy having the right to have guns. o3o Nowadays, a lady has to protect herself and well, there's only so much mace can do... I am just straight up getting at least three guns when I'm older though, but aha.. that's just me.~ PASTA.**

**CyberAngel08: I believe it was mentioned back in the earlier chapters as well when Alfred was kidnapped. He didn't choose Alfred, Alfred was just the only experiment that actually survived through all the DNA changes, injections, etc, etc. There were others, a lot more, but Alfie was the only one that made it through it all. :3 And the reason why it was Alfred was because, though this was only implied, that kidnappers/robbers would go around and take kids and whatever else they wanted. They would then sell the kids to Ivan who would use them in experiments. That's why the robbers were a little upset when they thought Alfred was the only child because more kids means more pay.**

**Hunteraka girl(2): LOL, You poor thing. xD *gives you cookie for putting up with so much craziness* I have two friends, and I find it hilarious that one of them is super mellow and the other one is just always up and about coming up with something new and then there's me. xD That friend that just keeps the other two from killing everyone and in check... when I feel like it. heh, but thanks. It was just kinda hard for me to come up with a way to just say "Okay readers, paradise is going to end soon. Prepare for some shit and don't say I didn't warn you" kind of chapter.**

**And to all my loyal readers who know me well, I am halfway done with this story plot by now so that means, I'm going to be starting on another story soon. It too will be Hetalia, an AmeliaxEngland story unless I decide to change my mind, but it's going to be about Amelia... She is completely and utterly awesome and any argument is invalid. Anyways, bye!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF MY SUN BURN.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kv: I make a boss bacon cheeseburger.  
England: how can you eat those...  
Kv and America: HOW CAN YOU NOT EAT THEM?  
Kv: on a side note, Francis's accent will be included in this chapter... Here's the key:  
-The short A is pronounced as Ah (like in father)  
-U is usually pronounced with the oo sound so full and fool sound almost the same  
-Er sound is pronounced like air  
-Short I is pronouced like ee so sip and seep sound almost the same**

**I love accents, and I do my best to make them sound as believable as possible but not to the point where no one can understand the dialogue so I'm pulling a Hetalia move on this and keeping it very simple and stereotypical. I'm sorry if there are any French speakers who are offended by this but if you are, how were you not offended by Hetalia? O.o**

* * *

It was already two in the morning and no one could sleep. Francis was watching the news and switching through all of the channels, but they all had the same thing on. There were no cartoons, no funny movies, not even those boring documentaries. Every channel had been interrupted by news cast to bring in the alarming news, and Francis just continued to sit there and hear the repeated messages over and over again, but even though there were many messages of ordered evacuation, the four had remained in the house. Francis turned and looked at Arthur.

"Why are we still here...?" Francis asked quietly. Arthur kept looking down at his gun and sighed.

"We're going in a little bit. Alfred's wrapping up his shooting lesson with Matthew right now," the British man said as he got up and put the gun in the hem of his pants so that it was still in reach but could be hidden in his coat. Francis just continued to stare at the TV as Arthur walked out to the backyard. He wasn't surprised when he saw that Matthew was in tears as Alfred tried to comfort him. He walked over to the tall pair of twins and bit his lip before talking. "We need to get going," Arthur said quietly.

"I know, I know," Alfred said as he let go of Matthew and walked over to Arthur. Arthur looked up at Alfred and met with the blue eyes that hid behind the the see-through glasses and smiled lightly. "We need to head to the south exit and get across the English Channel as soon as possible and head into the more rural areas of France. Rule 1, stay clear of big cities," Alfred said as he walked away.

"How do you know all this stuff though, Alfred? You act like you're a professional at this," Arthur yelled. Alfred stopped and looked back at Arthur, a childish smile that could be visible from miles away.

"It's just... instinct." Alfred quickly ran back into the house and walked out to the front where they had just finish packing Francis's old truck with only necessities; food, blankets, heavier and lighter clothing, and things Alfred saw as good makeshift weapons. He went over and recounted everything before walking back into the small house and whistled loudly as if to signal all them like dogs but surely enough, they all came into the living room. Matthew had calmed down enough and Francis was cut out of his state of shock. "Alright, it's almost time to head out but first," he looked at Arthur and Francis, "you two."

"Um.. what?" Arthur asked confusedly but something clicked and Francis looked panicked.

"No. You can't do that to me." Francis stated loudly.

"Come on, Francis... It's not that bad," Matthew said. Arthur looked at the twins and then Francis.

"I still don't get it. What's the problem now?" Arthur asked.

"I REFOOSE TO WEAIR SOOCH TAHCKY CLOTHING OONLIKE ALL OF YOO!" Francis screamed with his accent showing through.

"You have got to be kidding me," Arthur mumbled.

"Se what yoo weell, I am NOT weairing jeans and tennis shoes! Non, I refuse," Francis continued to yell as he crossed his arms. Alfred facepalmed and looked at his brother.

"I hold him down, you put some clothes on him," Alfred said to Matthew who nodded in return. Francis looked at them in horror and started to back away.

"W-We can work something out? Right?"

"Francis, if this was a play or something, we could work this out..." Alfred grabbed Francis and held him down as Francis started struggling, "But this is life or death, so stop with this nonsense!" Alfred scolded him. Francis slowly stopped struggling and looked away from Alfred's view.

"Oui... yoo...you are right," he said as he got up and changed into a pair of old blue jeans, a black belt and an old, loose black shirt. Alfred got a rubber band and tied Francis's hair up as Francis did his best not to argue with him. Francis walked over to his hallway closet and got his brown workman's boots he used when major repairs on the house had to be done and looked at Alfred with a glare. "Happy?"

Alfred smiled, "almost." He turned over to Arthur and gave a smirk, "it's not really the best idea to wear collared shirts and all that proper clothing, you know."

"But it's not like we're going to actually run into more of them, right?" Arthur asked in protest of changing clothes. The other three shot him a are-you-seriously-kidding-me kind of look until Arthur gulped and nodded. "Got it..." he said as he went to the room and changed into more fitting clothes for the occasion. Alfred got the keys to the car and got it started.

"Alright, she runs good," Alfred said and he hit the car door gently enough to were it only made a loud noise, "let's get going ya princesses. We got a long trip ahead of us."

* * *

It had only been less than an hour and Arthur and Matthew were already asleep, but Alfred was wide awake as he drove through the streets. Francis sighed but looked up when the car started to slow down. "What's wrong?" Francis asked. Alfred pointed to the lines of cars and the long line of military personnel. "Oh, we're here. It's about time."

"Yeah, and now we're heading back." Alfred said as he put the truck in reverse.

"What?! Why?" Francis asked.

"Because, do you see anyone in those cars?" Francis narrowed his vision and looked at the cars and in everyone of them, there wasn't a signal person in any of the cars and most of the cars has shattered windows, open doors, and bullet holes. "We gotta turn back before they spot us," Alfred mumbled. Francis nodded as continued to stare at the empty areas between cars that were not so empty. Clothes, cans, and people all laid there.

"Funny, isn't it?" Francis said as they began to drive in the opposite direction and no longer being able to see the tragedy.

"What is?"

"How fast your government is ready to turn on you rather than help you."

"Yeah... but don't worry. This place is gonna be anarchy soon," Alfred said almost trying to comfort Francis.

"Mm, I can't wait..." he said quietly. "Where are we going now?"

"The police department."

"The police department? The whole government is already trying to kill us!"

"No, I don't think the police are there though. Most policemen are locals, so that means their families are here and they're struggling just like us to get out."

"Well, if they're not there, what else would we need from there?"

Alfred smirked, "you'd be surprised by how hypocritical the police are about weapons... There's probably at the very least, a few handguns, and we're taking what we can get."

Francis nodded and chuckled, "even though it's the end of the world, you still seem to be having fun."

"Well, I was made for this apocalypse. You can say it's my calling."

* * *

**Kv: long responses...**

**Anime-Addict-no-1: eh... New Yorkers are rude too, if that's the word you were thinking of...rude? And I'm okay now. I've just been putting a lot of soothing moisturizes on and it helps. :3 And getting pale depends on whether you like being pale. xD I find it slightly bad though. And heh, you know how I am with my character deaths, don't you? Pfft, I think it was you who asked me if I have written any stories where Miku and Mikuo actually both lived. ^^ We will see who lives and who dies~ But I have a really cool ending planned that I think you guys will all like, hopefully. Have I ever let you down? BESIDES THE STORY OPERATION: 1925, HAVE I EVER LET YOU DOWN? xD And lady, I'm Russian and Mexican. o3o I can't go ninja! All I can do is stand there and look extremely tall for a 14 year old ((I'm almost as tall as Alfie. ;3)) and go KOLKOLKOLKOL. ^^ I wanna go the American way and get a shotgun though. Heh, gun control makes me think of how screwed most of Europe is if a zombie apocalyse does happen though.**

**CyberAngel08: LOL, yes dear, only half. We are currently in the rising action right now and the climax is coming though and once the climax comes, you'll understand why Ivan was so confident in himself. And thank you! I know some authors can take months to update, but I usually update daily((minus Fridays)). So There will be another update tomorrow as well. And by tomorrow, I mean around nighttime California time. I like updating at night...**

**Hunteraka girl: aww, don't sound so sad! *hugs you* Things will get better... maybe? Aha... I'm not very convincing. teehee, I loved your latest newspaper report~ I just kind of sat there and thought of all the terrible things I've been doing to Arthur and Alfred and all them and though,"wow... I really need to do MORE bad things to them." lol jk~ Maybe but thank you so much!**

**America: Please review, our lives are at stake here people!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kv: Happy -late- Canada day!**

* * *

Alfred's POV:

It didn't take long to get back to London as it did before, but man, everything was ransacked and trashed. You could definitely tell panic was on everyone's minds. I looked in the review mirror and saw Arthur in the back seat of the truck sleeping peacefully. I sighed happily. I was he wasn't suffering too much, at least not now. I looked back at the road and kept my eyes peeled for anyone around. There's this weird thing, really weird thing I can do that even I find weird. Usually, I use extra brain access to communicate with other people without having to speak. It's seriously helpful when I have to be stealthy, but when they're people with the virus and they come into my communication range, all I can hear is... nothing.

It's almost like there are noises all around you but that one spot where that person is, it's completely silent. It's not like a normal silence though, it's a silence that can drive a man mad if surrounded by it. When I feel it, since you can't really hear it, I can't help but crave for someone, anyone to make a noise. Whether it's a single word or the recording of a heavy metal band, I just need something. That's how I knew the girl was not human even before I saw her; that inhuman silence was surrounding her. Boy, if that silence kept following me though, I think I'd know for sure I'd die.

I looked to my side and saw Francis was already asleep as well, so I quickly parked the truck in front of the police station and got out. I was careful not to slam the door too hard so I didn't wake them up. I didn't think it was wise to bring them in there, I could feel that silence piercing into me from the police station and I knew it couldn't be good for any of them. It's better if I handle this mission all on my own, for now.

* * *

When I got up the steps, I saw that the door had already been broken into and I cursed myself silently. "Looks like someone else had the same idea..." I mumbled to myself as I entered the building. Broken glass and papers were all over the floor along with the drawers behind the counter opened and searched through. I kept walking to the back of the station until it hit me and I was left alone in that silence.

It was close, right behind me and I knew it too. I quietly turned around and saw one was heading straight for me. I got into horse stance and right before the thing jump onto to me, I grabbed its neck with both my hands and rammed its head into the floor and used my foot to crush the skull to make sure it was dead. I could only hear one but that was no shock. The only shock that occurred to me was when I looked up from the bloody mess, I saw two, trembling Italians holding onto each other as they stared at me.

"What the fucking hell," one of them cursed. I rubbed the back of my head and flashed them a smile.

"Yo! What's up dudes? I didn't think-" I was cut off when I felt a gun pressed at my head.

"ton't move," I heard a masculine German voice say. I did as told and held still.

"Nice gun," I said in response.

"Who are you?" he commanded.

"Luddy, don-" the smaller one of the Italians started to say but it appeared to only make the German angrier.

"NEIN, I HAFE TO TO THIS," he said loudly.

"Luddy! He practically saved us!" the Italian whimpered. "If he did not kill the monster, then it would have gone after me and Lovino! We coulda died Luddy..." he said as he let go of his brother. The German stayed silent for a bit but then slowly lowered his gun from my head. I turned and looked at the man. He was very muscular, his hair was combed back, and his eyes were a piercing blue. He stared at me as though he could stare into my soul and I couldn't help but laugh!

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Judgin' by your gun there, the same reason as you," I said as I stopped laughing at his annoyed face.

"Vell, it looks like ve're boz outta luck here," he said as he turned and looked at the hallway behind him, "everyzing is behind a steel door wiz bars arount ze whole place. You can see ze guns and ammuntion from behint ze bars, but you can't reach zem."

"Oh?" I smirked, "looks like I came to the right place!" I quickly darted into the hallway and kept on walking until I came upon the back of the room the German spoke. There was an albino man leaning on the steel door along with a Spaniard trying to find the passcode to the barricaded room. Both seemed to ignore my presence until I walked up to the barred window and started pulling off the bars. That was when they both started looking at me with weird stares. I tried to pull myself into small window but it was no good. I turned around to see all five of them were now there and were staring at me. I shot them a smile and rubbed the back of my neck, "you guys wanna make a deal?"

"As long as it's not selling my fucking soul to you, I'm listening," the darker haired Italian said.

"We both want the same thing, so how about the smallest guy of you go through the window and we split it."

"How much?" the albino asked.

"50-50. No more, no less."

"But zere's more of us!" the blonde German argued.

"I got three others depending on me, okay? I'm trying to be fair..."

"...Alright, it's a deal," the Spaniard said. He quickly climbed through the window and I stood there for awhile and waited with the blonde man beside me.

"You're Luddy, right? I'm Alfred," I said trying my best to make conversation. He blushed slightly before answering.

"It's Ludwig to be exact. Feli just calls me zat," he almost mumbled out.

"Ve! Luddy let's me and Gilbet, the other guy with the white hair and cool red and purple eyes, call him Luddy because Gilbert is his brother and I'm his boyfriend! Oh and I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is my brother Lovino Vargas and the other guy who just climbed through the window is Lovino's boyfriend, Antonio!" Feliciano exclaimed happily. His brother hit his head and yelled at him for talking so much but I just patted his head. "Ve, Alfred right? Aha, that reminds me of Fettuccine Alfredo! I sure am craving some, but you said you have others with you! Who are they? Are you with your girlfriend? You seem like you would be! Especially with how strong you are when you ripped off those pipes, I'm surprised other people aren't trying to stick by you! Even Luddy isn't that strong~"

I laughed a bit, surprised by how much one guy can talk but I still answered, "Na, I'm like you guys. I go for guys too, but I'm with my boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland, my brother Mattie, and a friend."

"Arzur? I didn't know he vas dating anyone..." Gilbert said loudly. "Why titn't he tell me? I must be just zat avesome."

"Whatever you German bastard," Lovino cursed.

"Hey! Get ready to do some catching~" Antonio's voice sang.

* * *

Forty eight boxes of ammunition and quite a few guns later, we all started splitting the small loot. I couldn't help but notice the whispering between the Italian brothers though and I felt almost uneasy. I did my best to shrug it off and started packing up what was mine inside the ammunition boxes and I was about ready to leave until Feliciano stopped me.

"Alfredo! Wait," he called out as I turned around. "Y-you see, my brother and I were thinking that it would be smarter to..to stick with you. You seem like you know what you're doing and I don't even think Luddy knows what he's doing no matter how hard he tries. It's just..." he looked up at me with a soft, sad smile, "we're all really really scared... and well, I know it's a lot asking a stranger this or asking anyone this, but you have proven yourself more than capable of doing almost anything you wanted! But a lot of people are dead already... whether it was the illness or the military, many lives have already been lost in one night... in one morning." At this point I could see tears in his eyes as he continued to look at me with a smile, "And of all times, on Christmas? I..I've never hurt anyone my whole life, not the bullies, not any pets, not even a fly. I'm going to be one of the first ones to die, aren't I, but please, I feel like I could learn something from you! Something that can help me... survive."

I looked around the room and I saw that they all had the same expression of sadness as though they had all lost hope in living. I lowered my head and thought for awhile. I just couldn't believe how quickly not only one person but five had lost so much willpower in so little time. Fifteen years I had been locked up in many labs, in many locations without any chance of hope, but I still dreamed of the outside world... Maybe they're just forgotten that the sun will rise... I leaned down and picked up a .44 magnum and handed it to Feliciano with a smile, "Rule 2, always be prepared." I looked around the room and leaned against the wall. "So, any of you got any specialties?"

Antonio perked his head up, a bright smile on his face, "si! I am really good at handling any kind of melee weapon."

"That's good, less ammo to worry about." I turned to Lovino who was kind of glaring at me, "you?"

"Me? I know how to cook and that's a lot more than any of these fuckers can say," Lovino said with a turn of his head.

"Kese... I'm a good shot. Gife me a gun, I von't miss," the albino said. I raised my eye brow at him and looked at him confusedly.

"I thought albino's couldn't see that well," I comment. He let out a laugh.

"Zey can't, but I'm just too avesome to be like zat." I tossed him a pistol.

"Prove it then, shoot right in between the eyes of that lady on the poster," I said. He smirked and looked at me.

"Alright," he said. He didn't remove his eyes off of me as he fired a single shot at the poster and sure enough, when I walked over to the poster there was a bullet hole right in between her eyes. It was a perfect shot and exactly in the middle. I was blown away. I looked at Gilbert with a smile.

"Dude, that is sooo cool! You didn't even look at the poster when you shot! How is that even possible?!" I exclaimed happily. His smirk grew and he stood up a little taller.

"I am simply avesome! Vhat else is zere to say?" he as he enjoyed the attention. I nodded and agreed to his self proclaimed awesomeness. "Now, little bruder, tell 'em vat you can do!"

"Little...? That's hardly accurate," I commented to myself. Ludwig sighed and looked at me.

" 'm a hantyman. If it's broken, car, gun, etc, I can probably fix before anyone else can."

"Good..." I smiled widely, "the future is looking bright!"

* * *

**Kv: -sigh- The chapter alone is 2,000 words... Anyways, happy late Canada day my Canadian readers! Even though your day is before us, we're still older. xD lol. anyways, fun fact time for my readers.**

FUNFACT: The United States of America's original independence day was suppose to be around July 2, 1776 (or 1st, it's an arguable debate), but after the first draft of the Declaration of Independence was spent out, Congress told them to rewrite it and it wasn't finished until July 4th, 1776. After that we went to war for 8 years, got our asses handed to us by the British army for the first four years, but eventually started winning using many forms of terrorism, cleverer tactics, and major help from France. Other countries gave us help as well, but France is the most credited.

And yes boys and girl, the USA IS older than Canada. I don't understand why people say Canada is the older twin when in reality... Canada is now 146? and America is like 230 something... and they were both colonized around the same time so... idk, whatever. Technically America is older but there. There is some history for you.

CyberAngel08: Really? Thanks for saying that about the reviews thing. I always kinda hate it when people take the time the review and authors just don't respond back! It's just like "okay... you're going to demand people to talk but not say anything back?" I just kinda find it plain old wrong. I really hope you keep reviewing, and I put time into my responses so that that I can give back what my readers give to me. :3 And thank you for the love. x3 I love you more! And... maybe it's treachery... maybe it's something no one's thinking of~ I'm kind of known for thinking more outside the box. AND DON'T CALM DOWN. *gives you coffee* THIS IS NO TIME TO KEEP CALM. xD

Anime-Addict-no-1: I just wanted to add in a little more humor with the whole clothes thing... *sighs* I'm not funny though. ^^;; I'm a very serious, feels kind of writer and it's just like when I try to be funny, I end up writing a scene like that. *sits in corner* I'm sorry... And I like being pale as well, and the sun is very scary... It was a 105 during the weekends and summers in California are getting longer! Dx Last year, the heat lasted until October! And yes, you must be a midget in my view... I never really felt tall though, I just felt like everyone was just fucking short~ xD aha... I use to get bullied for being tall though, no matter how ironic that sounds, I was. ^^;; I HAD NO FRIENDS UNTIL MIDDLE SCHOOL. OTL And I plan to live forever! It's working out so far...

aquamarinetiger98: QAQ *hugs you* Thank you so much, but you are so luck. I came home as red as Romano and it just STUNG. ;-; I pray you never know this pain...and thank you for the compliment~ You make me blush.

Hunteraka girl: aww, I just kinda sat here in my chair for awhile and going "aw you~" Aha, I like hearing your voice if that counts for making up a voice for you, but then again, I didn't make you. *puts copyright seal on you* Your parents did. o3o But bleh, I don't know what to say. Just keep being awesome, okay?

SIDENOTE: July 4, 2013- New story will be added. Update on this story will be included. History fact will be added, and my personal views on heaven will be mentioned in Alfred's words. If you are against atheism, please try to understand my side of the whole thing in the next chapter, okay? I will glad talk to anyone and explain my views, but please... no flames on it. I've been writing on this site for nearly 3 years now and haven't gotten a signal flame so please, don't start here. ^^

PLEASE REVIEW~ 


	18. Chapter 18

**Kv: WOAH, WOAH... The word repopulate was just brought up...**

**SIDENOTE: This chapter was meant to go up HOURS ago, but thanks to my sucky ass internet, it had a mind of it's own for awhile and froze on me 3 times. I had to rewrite it each and every time until the third time where I just said FUCK IT, I'M GONNA PLOTLINE MY NEW STORY.**

* * *

Alfred's POV:

We all had stayed there for awhile, talking a little more and then I quickly ended up losing track of time. Before I knew it, I could hear my name being called out in a very familiar British accent. I pulled away from the group conversation and leaned into the hallway. "I'm over here!" I yelled out. I could hear his footsteps become frantic, and I smirked, knowing he was worried about me. How cute.

"There you are you bloody wanker!" he scolded as I came into his view. I waved a bit and signaled him to follow me back into the room where the other five were. Arthur quickly turned his attention from me and to the group of people. He looked around and scanned the area and looked at me confusedly. "What's going on?"

"Just adding to the group," I said with a smile, but I could tell Arthur was a little bit worried and angry.

"Alfred, are you sure..?" he asked worried.

I nodded my head, "yeah, we'll drive each other mad if it's just us, we'll get more weapons this way, and more people to help out. Look, this military thing isn't gonna die down after one night. Hell's fires are just starting." Arthur looked at me for awhile before finally shaking his head.

"Alright..." he said almost quietly. I patted his head and looked over at everyone.

"Kay, time to move out," I said loudly.

"Where are we going?" Antonio asked.

"Somewhere out of the city, more of in the rural, I mean grasslands..." I could feel the dreaded silence growing and I zoned out for a bit. Arthur tugged on my jacket's sleeve and tried to snap me out of it, but it didn't work. I kept focusing more and more on it; everything seemed so distant that by the time I snapped out of it, Arthur was already shaking me.

"Alfred! What in God's name is wrong with you?!" he yelled. I shook my head.

"We have to leave all have to leave. Now." I commanded and no one objected.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

* * *

General POV

The sweet melodies of the Spanish guitar could be heard echoing the large basement where most of the men kept to. Matthew was still asleep and Lovino was leaning on the wall beside Antonio as he played the guitar. Lovino kept his head down however as he continued to play cards with his brother and cursed as he continued losing as well. Ludwig was still repairing the generators they kept to help keep the lights. Today was an easy day indeed but Alfred and Gilbert never took days off. Their job was to bring food in whether it meant going into the cities, stealing from military bases, or getting small game, that was their job.

Today, however, was an easy day for them. It was near the time apples were rip and they knew just where a small orchard was abandoned. Antonio often went there with Lovino and took care of it, but since there more military posts that had spouted up, Alfred started coming with him, but Antonio decided to stay back today and just sit back. Life was good; it wasn't necessarily normal but it was close enough to it and everyone was happy until one question was brought up.

"Hey, Alfred," Gilbert said with his German accent barely there.

"Yeah dude?" Alfred responded back as he continued to pick the yellowish red apples out of the trees.

"You and Arthur... you guys still together?" he asked with his head down as he picked up the fallen apples Alfred was dropping on down to him.

"Huh?" Alfred said confusedly. It had always been very obvious how much the two blondes flirted, but they also tended to have a lot of "nothing fights." If you don't know what nothing fights are, it's a fight about almost nothing. Arthur and Alfred could get into arguments about nearly everything even though these fights were never classified as real ones. To both of the blondes, their nothing fights were just mere acts of playing around because when they really do fight, everyone in the whole planet knows. Their relationship was no secret, and now, very obvious.

"Well, I was just kinda curious. You guys were kinda going at it the other night..."

"Oh, yeah, we're together. He was just seriously pissed about me coming back so late and I got majorly scolded on how worried he was," Alfred laughed. "It was nothing outta the ordinary."

"Oh..." Gilbert said with a hint of disappointment in his voice that Alfred didn't catch.

"Anyways, let's get these apples back to the house! I'm already dying to dig into them," said as he jumped down and picked up a few of the baskets. He looked at Gilbert who was staring at him for awhile. Alfred raised an eye brow and walked over to Gilbert after he put the baskets he grabbed into the truck's trunk. "Gil? You okay, dude? You kinda seem off..."

"Yeah..." Gilbert said as he turned away and picked up the other remaining baskets, "And I'm more than okay! You should know I'm awesome, idiot."

* * *

**Kv: OKAY, THIS WAS MY 6TH ATTEMPT AT THIS CHAPTER. 6TH. Thankfully it stopped acting so weird... for now. It might have a virus.. Anyways, sorry. But aside from that, tomorrow is Forth of July! I'm so excited~ :3 Fireworks, BQQs, music, etc~ It's definitely my 2nd favorite holiday. My first is New Years. I love fireworks... But because tomorrow is Forth of July and is Independence day, I will be updating during the day and posting the first chapter of my new story, I Fell Up, tomorrow during the day or morning as well. It's very...American themed. I decided I terribly suck at portraying any kind of British setting so yeah... It will be UKUS but with Amelia instead of Alfred. I think you guys will enjoy it. It's about freedom, breaking perfection, being yourself, and standing up for what you believe in and what/who you love and being different. I hope to see you guys there!**

**Anime-Addict-no-1: My Spamano image was crushed when I found out that Romano was taller than Spain... but I still ship them. And you know Alfredo... like chicken Alfredo? And I had to give Prussia a right to call himself awesome! And since he was a major warfare country, and because my other hobby is archery, I just was like "okay. Let's fuck with doctors and give him awesome accuracy." And I kinda did have friends in elementary school but aha... they were the bullies that bullied me so... call them what you will, but I did have like one guy friend. Guys are awesome, but they were so scared of me. xD They still are... o3o and don't go kicking people's butts. It's not ladylike... BUT IT IS AWESOME SO YOU GET BROWNIE POINTS FOR THAT. And when I saw the whole repopulation thing... and they aren't the last people on Earth! You'll see later on...**

**Hunteraka girl: ;-; SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS MY PAIN ABOUT THE WHOLE AGE THING. OTL I had to school my family about that actually and how the capital of the US is not in a state... It took a lot of explaining and I just shook my head for awhile. And I have not necessarily learned a lot from Hetalia, except Prussia. I had never heard of the Prussian Empire until Hetalia, and I just fall in love with history all over again. ^^ And indeed... it is every man for himself...**

**Purestrongpoem: Thank you! And you think so? I was hoping for that.**

**Peacesandwich: okay, first off, awesome pen name. Secondly, welcome to the show. :D *gives you cookie* Here, you get a cookie for reading all 17 chapters in one sitting. and lastly, QAQ YOUR PROFILE PIC IS JUST SO CUUUTE.**

**CyberAngel08: well... SPOILER! there is going to be a little treachery. This chapter was foreshadowing it... but whether it's just the treachery of cheating on your lover or something more... you'll have to wait. ;3 I don't think you'll be disappointed though, and another thing, will the treachery have to do with Ivan? Maybe... Just maybe... or maybe I'm telling you complete rubish. There's just so much that can go wrong right now, IT'S SO MUCH FUN FOR ME. Climax is literally after this chapter or so. I think there'll be... 4 more chapters plus the epilogue to this story.**

**Leave a review of what you thought please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kv: eh... I ate so much yesterday... GOTTA LOVE ALFIE'S B-DAY**

* * *

By the time they both got back, it was already past noon. Gilbert decided to remain especially quiet during the drive that Alfred didn't like. It felt like something was off, but he did his best to ignore it, thinking perhaps that maybe Gil just didn't have anything to talk about and turned the old radio and put in a CD so that the drive wasn't completely awkward. Once they got back, Arthur was waiting outside with his arms crossed as Alfred drove the truck up to him and got out. "Someone missed me," Alfred said with a smile as he hugged Arthur tightly. It was a daily occurrence for the two, and if Ludwig had decided to join them, Alfred could bet his life that Feli would be doing the same if not crying every day.

"Shut up, it's not like I missed you... I was just bored and worried," Arthur said while hiding a blush. Alfred leaned in and gave Arthur a quick peck on lips before letting go and going the trunk to get the apples out. However, as all this took place, Gilbert just sat in the truck. Arthur looked at Gilbert and walked over to Gilbert's side.

"Gilbert, are you okay?" Arthur asked. The albino didn't respond though and just kept his head down as if ashamed of something. "Gilbert, tell me what's wrong. I know you're usually never like this... Did something happen between you two?"

"No, I'm fine," Gilbert said as he got out and walked over to Francis who was purifying water with Matthew who was now awake. Arthur watched him walk away before going to Alfred and helping him with the apples.

"Did something happen between you and Gilbert, Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred shut the trunk and looked at Arthur.

"I don't think so. He's been kinda acting a little weird though. I think he's sexually frustrated," Alfred laughed. Arthur hit his shoulder and picked up the other basket before walking back into the house with Alfred following happily behind.

* * *

It was late at night and Alfred and everyone else was dead asleep except for Arthur and Gilbert. They were both out in the yard of the old abandoned house they took home to. Gilbert leaned on the wall of the house as he continued to smoke a cigarette as Arthur sat on the grass, tired of standing. It was quiet and the distance chirping of crickets could be heard. "So..." Gilbert start.

"So what?" Arthur asked as he turned to look at Gilbert through the moon light.

"What is your relationship with Alfred really like?" Gilbert asked as he took another puff at his cigarette. Arthur blushed and stuttered a bit at the answer.

"W-well, it's just any other relationship... I suppose," Arthur said.

"Any other relationship? So, you're going to break up with him soon then?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Well, most relationships end is what I'm saying." Arthur lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No... I lied then. It's not like any other relationship," he looked at Gilbert with a small smile visible, "Nothing is normal with Alfred. He's a bit of an idiot, loud, confusing, heroic, and crazy at some points, but he's mine. In fact, I might even get bored if I wasn't with Alfred. He knows how to keep me guessing and on my toes."

"Arthur, I..." Gilbert started but bit his lip to stop himself.

"What is it?"

Gilbert smirked and shook his head, "it's nothing. It's just you talk about him like you love him the way he loves you."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Gilbert's smirk grew, "he's been meeting up with a girl from that another group we met not too long ago, Natalia and well... the boy's only 24 you know," Gilbert lied. "I thought you knew. He's quite the flirt if you give him the chance," he added on but Arthur just sat there in silence. "Arthur...?"

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of Alfred..."

"I know Alfred... I know him like the world knows both happiness and misery. He wouldn't do that, and if he is, it must only be a phase. I trust Alfred, and if the world hadn't gone and killed itself, I'd probably try to marry him...I must sound disgusting or something to you, but I love him more than anything," and that was it. Gilbert couldn't take it anymore and put out his cigarette and began walking. "Gilbert? Where are you going?"

"On a walk," Gilbert said with anger threaded in his voice. Arthur got up and was about ready to follow him but Gilbert stopped himself. "Follow me and I swear you won't live to see tomorrow," and with that, he quickly began to run. Arthur just stood there under the light of the moon and watched him run away until the darkness took over and Gilbert faded away from his vision completely.

* * *

When Gilbert stopped running, he was panting and sweating in the dark. He leaned on the wall of an old building to help him support himself as he caught his breath. He didn't want to hear what Arthur had said. He didn't want things to end up the way they did, but they did and there was nothing he could ever do to change it. That was what he thought until he noticed he was in the presence of someone else and quickly pulled out his gun. "Who's there?!" he yelled out.

"Relax," a man's voice said, "I'm a friend."

"Friend?! Who are you?"

"I am a man who has something to gain that will help you gain what you want."

"What do you mean?"

"You want Arthur; I want Alfred."

* * *

**Kv: finally updated. I ended up leaving super early yesterday and didn't even get on the computer until late at night. I'm sorry! But here is a Friday update to make up for it.  
Fun Facts: the 50 on America's bomber jacket is incorrect. Hawaii and Alaska didn't become states until the 1950's which was after World War 2, and because of that, the US had only 48 states ((the Distract of Columbia is not a state nor in a state)) and so the flag only had 48 stars and the arrangement was different so it looked similar to the 50 star flag we have today and because of that, people got confused and believed that we always had the 50 star flag, once we had all the states officially registered, and think that Hawaii and Alaska are the 51st and 52nd state, but they're actually the 49th and 50th.**

**JesslaBlah: o.o *give you cookie* Another person who read so many chapters in one sitting. Yikes, so many cookies! And thank you. One day I will make a Prussia awesome story though. :3**

**Hunteraka girl(2): I like messing with people's feelings but Alfie's feelings are seriously hard to mess with so... yeah. We'll see about that. And I did have better luck, thankfully. With my reputation as a straight A student, my parents tend to listen to me a lot more than they normally would have, and I get quite a bit of respect. I tend to teach them things from time to time like the age thing and the fun fact above. And you live in AZ? Cool! Well, not cool, but that's awesome. I use to visit Phoenix a lot ...in the winter. Awesome new voice. x3 chehe.**

**Anime-Addict-no-1: SHH, DON'T TELL ME ABOUT REALITY. MY OTP IS FLAWLESS THE WAY IT IS. xD And spider are cool! D; I deeply enjoy torturing them slowly, and it'd be just outrageous to say they were the last people on Earth because I'm like 99.9 percent sure Hungary would kick ass like the boss she is with her frying pan. And calm down, just a little. ^^ And I can't tell you about the poison thing. May the burgers be with you.**

**CyberAngel08: FOURTH OF JULY IS ONLY A FEELS DAY IF YOU MAKE IT A FEELS DAY. Q.Q I make it about food and fireworks and Alfie. And don't trust Gilbert. ^^ He's baaad. And the military's duty is to wipe out all the infected, but that's kinda impossible but it still happens and they tend to shoot even if you're not infected because you could have been just bitten and they have no way of telling if you're clean or not and listening is not always an option.. And caps are cool. I use caps a lot in my responses so you are forgiven.**

**Purestrongpoem: thank you!**

**Peacesandwich: You are right~ *throws pixie dust in air and runs away***

**Please review, every time you don't review, a flying mint bunny dies. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Kv: *holding magic pen* Hm... I'm actually really happy about how well this story is going.  
England: why does everyone think I'm going to hook up with Prussia?  
Kv: CAUSE YOU MIGHT. BWAHAHAHA  
America: ;-; aww, come on dude... **

* * *

It was almost one in the morning and Arthur and Alfred were up talking in the corner of the basement with a dim candlelight and kept their voices soft. Alfred held Arthur closely as he leaned on the wall and Arthur laid his head on Alfred's shoulder as he paused in his speech, thinking quietly. The Brit sighed and closed his eyes, "what are we going to tell Ludwig?" he asked quietly. Alfred tightened his loose hug around Arthur's waist and thought for a bit. They all had been fortunate enough to not have lost anyone since Black Christmas, but that statement is in its self a lie. No one knew what became of their families with the exception of Alfred, but the ones who suffered the most from that change were the Vargas brothers. Now it was another change though, and Ludwig would have to be the one to suffer now.

"We'll tell him the truth," Alfred whispered. "What else could we say?"

"I don't know... Maybe that he ran away to become a unicorn? I don't even know why he left..." Arthur said sadly. Alfred could tell that Arthur wanted to cry not only because of the fact that Gilbert was gone, but out of all them, including Alfred and Ludwig, Arthur was the only one who never cried since that one Christmas morning. No one knew why, but no one wanted to ask.

"If you want to cry, you can," Alfred said with a small, comforting smile even though he himself was close to tears. He really loved Gilbert; they were so close. Arthur smirked faintly and lightly hit his chest.

"As if. Someone around here has to set an example for the hero and man up..." Arthur said quietly. Alfred, however, already let a few tears lose and tried to laugh it off but it only worsened and he ended up crying more.

"Really? Well, I know heroes a-aren't... suppose to cry." Alfred choked out a bit. Arthur sighed and smiled as he turned and wiped Alfred's tears.

"Mine does," the Brit whispered as he gave Alfred a chaste kiss. Alfred quickly stopped crying and looked around the room.

"It feels so weird... you know? Crying after all this time, and after all the shit that's gone down, man, I kinda feel like a chick," Alfred said with a forced laugh. "Watch, he'll probably be here tomorrow like anyone else would be and things will go back to normal, right? Isn't that how normal people act...?" Even though Alfred had said that, they both knew there was a very slight chance of that happening. They knew there was something on Gilbert's mind, and this was it to them. They both figured in their minds that maybe the problem that was troubling Gilbert was that he was sick of everyone and just wanted to be alone.

"It's okay to cry at the loss of a friend."

"Then why aren't you crying?"

Arthur paused for a bit, "there was something more to him leaving than just the anger he showed. There was a sense of sadness that I think I gave to him while we spoke to each other, so it makes me feel that this is all my fault. It's like a murderer, his victim, and the family. Only the family mourns, the murderer feels nothing and if he does, all that aches in his heart is regret instead of sadness..."

Alfred nodded his head and sighed as he took off his glasses and kissed Arthur's cheek. "Well, we'll see if he comes back in the morning... Until then, let's get some sleep."

"I couldn't agree more with you, love."

* * *

It had been a week since the disappearance of the group's famous mascot albino, and it took a toll on everyone but it especially took a toll on Ludwig. When the German found out, he sat up the whole night unable to sleep and drinking the last of his beer. It was quiet, and Alfred was gone constantly since he now had to make up the work that would usually be split up between him and Gilbert. It was a late night and Arthur was still outside the house, waiting in the light sprinkle of the summer rain. He took out a cigarette and lit as he waited for Alfred's return.

The only reason why he didn't go with Alfred was because he was still deeply terrified of using a gun and his aim was beyond horrible and he'd just end up slowing Alfred down. Everyone saw it that way, so Arthur stayed behind and took care of the supplies and cleaning, and when Alfred brought back clean rolls of cloth, he'd sow and even make new clothes if there was enough supplies for it. In the end, it was just better for Arthur to stay behind so he did. Tonight was worrying Arthur like never before. Alfred had never gone out and he's never ever gone out alone in the rain, but even though Arthur knew Alfred could handle himself a lot better than Arthur can handle himself, a part of him still worried about his monstrous boyfriend.

But Arthur's worries quickly stopped when he saw a silhouette come walking towards him. He quickly stopped when he heard the familiar raspy voice of his albino friend. "Hey Arthur..." Gilbert said with an apologetic smile. "Sorry if I had you worried..."

"You... IDIOT!" Arthur said as he punched Gilbert. Gilbert fell back and looked up at Arthur confused.

"Arthur?" he asked as he got back up, ignoring the pain of the punch.

"You...had everyone worried."

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning by the time Alfred arrived back with fresh medicinal supplies he had stolen. He was surprised to see that not only Arthur was not there to greet him like usual but there was laughing being heard from the basement entrance. Alfred slug the backpack full of medicine onto his back and hopped out of the truck and walked cautiously over to the basement and opened it up. He walked down the steps and closed it tightly before putting the lock on. "Hey, what's going on?" Alfred asked as he walked over to the crowd.

Gilbert walked away from them and over to Alfred with a smirk on his face, "hey Alfred! Did you miss the awesome me?"

"Gilbert!" Alfred said with a wide smile as he ran over to the albino and hugged him tightly. Matthew had to remind Alfred to let go so that Gilbert could actually breathe. "Man, I missed you."

"I missed ya too you little monster," he joked as he hugged Alfred back. Nowadays it seemed that monster was Alfred's nickname, but it was always on friendly terms. They both let go of each other with a laugh and Gilbert patted Alfred on his back. "I see you've been pulling extra work."

"Yeah, only cause your lame ass opted up and left," Alfred joked.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead and complain. I'm too awesome to stay gone! You know that, but I have something I wanna talk to you about."

"Oh? What's up dude?"

Gilbert leaned to Alfred whispered, "I got word about a huge load of supplies that could last us so long, we won't need to leave this place for awhile, and more importantly, you could spend some more one on one time with your little Brit."

"Really?! Dude, I am so up for it! Just tell me where," Alfred said excitedly and honestly.

"It's back in London," Gilbert said with a smirk. A smirk that hid something no one in the room could detect except Gilbert.

* * *

**Kv: bwahaha...**

**Purestongpoem: thanks!**

**Anime-Addict-no-1: Well, I did make it kinda obvious that Gilbert would end up having feelings for Arthur during the whole birthday chapter. And yeah, Gil did lie about it. I believe I even said he lied while he was speaking to Arthur. Alfie lovesss Arthur and you'll understand how much they really really love eachother in the next chapter. And you'll see if your guesses are right. ^^ SOON. Like... tomorrow or something. And I am the writer and I say burgers so it is burgers. :P**

**Jesslableh: I love drama, and I am so close but yet so far. I'll definitely reach it by the epilogue though! Thank you for reading.**

**America: WOAH, WOAH, I'M TAKING CARE OF THE NEXT REVIEW.**  
**Kv: Sir yes sir!**  
**America:**

**CyberAngel08: What did you just say about Gilbert and MY ARTY getting together? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are-**  
**Kv: BE NICE MR. HERO. **  
**America: she started iiiit Q.Q **

**Guest: hehe... well, yeah. It was. And thank you for following! It's always nice knowing other people are reading this.**

PLEASE REVIEW. THE REVIEW NUMBER IS 71 AND THAT'S AN ODD NUMBER. I DON'T LIKE ODD NUMBERS THAT CAN'T BE DIVIDED. PLEASE HELP MY SUFFERING.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kv: 78... ah, it's divisible...**

* * *

"London?" Alfred asked with high concern. "Dude, you know we can't go through big cities... You know there's infected over there and in extreme numbers!"

"Look," Gilbert sighed, "the military has been out there, and nowadays, there's more of them than there are infected! Come on, you gotta trust me on this. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah... of course I do... Okay, we'll go out there tomorrow, but we'll need Ludwig, Antonio, and Mattie," Alfred turned and looked at the three he address. "are you guys up for it?"

"I'm up for it," Matthew said with a smile. Ludwig nodded in agreement and Antonio smiled and nodded.

"Okay, looks like we're going out tomorrow!" Alfred cheered. Arthur looked at him worriedly and tugged on his arm.

"Alfred..." Arthur whispered quietly.

"Yeah Arty?" Alfred said as he turned to the smaller blonde beside him.

"Um... are you sure about this..? You yourself has always avoided the big cities... we all know what happens if you get bit..."

"Yeah, I know, I know. You turn after 3 days. Arthur, I know and I'll be careful, okay?"

"You better, you bastard. I swear, if anything happens to my bastard, I'm gonna fucking kill you," Lovino cursed. They all knew he didn't mean it and that Lovino was just expressing his concern for the Spanish man. Alfred laughed and held up his hands.

"Alright, alright. You have my word, okay? I promise they'll all be back safe. Have I ever let you guys down?"

Arthur sighed as he walked away from the group and mumbled to himself, "what about your safety you idiot..?"

* * *

It was a bright day, but Alfred could tell that there would be rain soon. It was best to just go there, get the supplies, and leave as soon as possible. Gilbert was the one driving and Alfred sat in the back with Matthew and Antonio so that the German brothers could sit up front together. It was completely quiet until Matthew broke the silence and gently hit his brother's shoulder to get his attention. "Alfred," he said softly.

"Hm?" Alfred said as he turned his glaze from the window and to Matthew. "What's up?"

"There's so many of them," Matthew nearly whispered as the truck came to a stop. Alfred looked up and saw that perhaps half a mile in front of them were hundreds of infected and they all stared at what seemed like certain death. Ludwig was the first to sigh, shake his head and get out of the truck. He loaded his handguns and looked at everyone else.

"Look, the way I see it is that you either stay in there and shit your pants or you can be a man and get this over with," Ludwig scolded and they all got out of the truck hurriedly as if Ludwig would punish them if they didn't. Alfred loaded his shotgun and walked over to Gilbert.

"Okay, where to?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"We have to get past the infect and over to Regent Street."

"Well, we're in St. Gosvenor Square. Maybe we can get to Carlos Pl. and cut through to Bruton and Conduit."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Only halfway down Carlos Pl. did it start raining and it made it only so much hard to keep their stealth mode concrete because not only was it raining but it was raining hard, especially for summer. They did their best to keep close to the buildings since they were usually a lot more emptier than the streets, but when the ruins of a building laid out in the streets, they had to work around it. However when they reached Bruton St. that's when trouble started to arise.

Gilbert was leading this raid and Alfred kept to the back of the group. It was all good until Gilbert stopped and held up his fist which was code for a wrath up ahead. The reason why they called it a wrath was because the infected itself not only huge but it would scream and shout like it was mad as it attacked up plus, no one ever survived an attack from a wrath without shooting and if you shoot, you attract all the infected in a three block radius which was not good in a big city. Alfred gave the signal not to shoot, but Gilbert didn't even look back and shot anyways.

"Gilbert!" Alfred yelled but it was too late. Behind them, in front of them, and to the side of them, there were swarms of them running though the streets. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Alfred cursed. He quickly looked around and saw that there was a near by building they could get to. He signaled them all to go into the building and followed closely behind as he shot at any infected that were in close range. They all made their way up to the roof and quickly started to run and jump across to the next building and repeated the process until a loud cry sounded. Alfred quickly snapped his head back and saw it was Gilbert who screamed and ran over to him.

"What are you doing?!" Gilbert hissed as he tried to get up. Alfred picked him up bridal style and smiled.

"I don't believe in leaving something important behind," Alfred said as he sprinted back to the group and kept pace. Gilbert looked at Alfred and couldn't help but feel guilty at his words and yet happy. He was happy to be thought of as important, to be someone someone else would go back for and he was that to Alfred but it was that happiness that made him feel so much regret and self pity.

"What am I doing..." he mumbled to himself as he stared at his now broken ankle.

* * *

After reaching a safe point, Alfred put Gilbert down and nearly broke down panting. Gilbert looked at the exhausted crew and rubbed the back of his neck until he looked at Alfred and saw that on his leg there was a fresh... bitemark. He stared at it in shock and complete regret and started to panic. It wasn't until Ludwig walked over to Gilbert and punched him that he snapped out of it.

"What were you thinking?! You could have gotten us all killed!" Ludwig shouted at his brother who only looked at him horrified.

"Yeah, you know you're not suppose to shoot when there's so many infect around here! Even Alfred gave the signal! Imagine if the wrath caught up to us, then what?" Antonio added. Gilbert just rocked back and forth with wide eyes.

"No...no... I take it back, I take it back... I DON'T WANT TO DO THE FUCKING MISSION ANYMORE," Gilbert screamed at himself. Alfred got up and walked over to Gilbert.

"Gilbert, dude. Calm down. We'll head back to house immediately. There's no way we can go forward with this little ammunition," Alfred said comfortingly. Gilbert grabbed Alfred and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert said as he teared up. "I wanted Arthur all to myself, and I was willing to go along with this man's plan to get you bitten and infected. I'm sorry... I don't want this anymore..."

"What..." Alfred said quietly. It was only that moment that he looked behind him and down at his leg that he noticed the blood leaking from the fresh bite, and for awhile, to all of them, the world seemed to pause.

* * *

**Kv: so in case some of you are like "Kv, how could Alfred not notice the bite right away?" Well dear readers, during any kind of extreme exercise, running, sports, etc, your adrenaline builds up and if you get hurt, you don't feel the full on force of that impact until later once you calmed down. That's why sometimes some wounds don't hurt until you notice them. :3**

Anime-Addict-no-1: heh... too late~ Did Gil kill you? o3o And yes, it was a trap. Gilbert was sent out to get Alfred infected. :3 And please, don't hesitate to cry. It let's me know that I'm doing a wonderful job at writing~  
**Prussia: I'm doing the next one. ****  
Kv: woah, when did you get here?  
Prussia: JUST NOW BECAUSE I CAN FEEL MY AWESOMENESS BEING HATED ON.**

JesslaBleh: You want to revoke my awesomeness? Kesese! I'd like to see you try. I was born with this awesomeness! And I kinda had to betray America only cause I'm following Kv's script here. Blame the author not the actor!  
**Kv: blame me and no beer...**

**Purestrongpoem: thanks!**

CyberAngel08: Alfie's still sulking in the corner. Don't worry though, he'll be fine... maybe? He just loves his little tsundere British gentleman. And the lab is not in London, it's in the outskirts of England near the ocean and stuff. That's why when they ran away, they ended up in a field and had to take a train back to London, but Arthur lived in London so I think that's why you thought it was that. o3o teehee. *stands proudly* And I do write awesome chapters, no?

Hunteraka girl(2): It's cool! Don't worry about being gone and stuff. :3 I just hope you enjoy the story whenever you're around. And aww, no need to add in the "and writer!" part. ^^;; I feel like a pretty shitty writer in all honesty. It's impossible for me to write action scenes... And you judge on a scale of 1 to 10 (ten being the highest) how stupid Gil was.

Peacesandwich: teehee... maybe?

Please review~


	22. Chapter 22

**Kv: Hmm, since the story is almost over, why not give some info about how I came up with? :3**

**Kv's Fact: I thought of this whole story in less than 4 minutes while I listened to "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down. I swear to hamburgers, if you listen to that song, you'll be facepalming and going "Oh Kv... why..." Don't believe me? Go listen to it and read the lyrics! :3 I come up with all my stories while listening to songs.  
**

* * *

By the time everyone got back, it was early evening and Alfred was the last to leave the truck along with Gilbert. After Gilbert's confession, no one could seem to say to two words to each other, especially Alfred and Gilbert. Arthur walked over to the truck after seeing the rest of the crew's faces, he feared that something went wrong and practically ran to Alfred. Alfred, however, just sighed as he took out the keys and laid back in the seat. The British man looked at both the blonde and the albino and was puzzled.

"Alfred? Gilbert?" Arthur asked, "did something happen?"

They all stayed quiet for a bit until Alfred finally got out of the truck and shook his head, "yeah... yeah... something did happen." Arthur looked at Alfred up and down but saw nothing wrong.

"What happened?" Arthur asked. Alfred looked at him with his sky blue eyes that were continually shielded behind a pair of glasses. Alfred took off his glasses and put them in his pocket before staring at Arthur with a sad smile. Arthur looked at Alfred completely bewildered and the confusion only grew when Alfred suddenly grabbed Arthur and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. Arthur rolled his eyes but went along with it almost happily. "Your MPD is showing again," Arthur said with a small smile when he pulled away from Alfred. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"...I'm going to die."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Arthur took another quick look at Alfred. "You don't seem hurt... did you just hurt your arm and now you're claiming its death like the last time? Honestly, you can be such a child if not worse," Arthur said with a sigh.

"Arthur..." Alfred said quietly as he wrapped his arms around his lover and held him tightly. He let his head rest on Arthur's shoulder as he took in a deep breath and did his best not to let his emotions take over him. Arthur slightly chuckled though and thought it was Alfred just being a bit loving, or so to speak, after a long, unsuccessful raid. The older man wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and smiled.

"Is there a reason why I'm getting so much love from you? You're usually a food before romance kind of man," Arthur laughed. It soon all stopped once Ludwig came back out with a revolver and pulled Arthur away from Alfred. "Ludwig?"

"Here. You're going to need this," Ludwig said as he put the revolver in Arthur's hands.

"Um, no... This is not my department, remember? Just give this to Alfre-"

"Alfred is the reason you need it," Ludwig said loudly. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what..?"

"Mein Gott..." Gilbert cursed under his breath, "there better be two fucking bullets in there."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" Arthur shouted. Ludwig stayed silent and looked at his brother with a sharp look that read either you tell him or I do. Gilbert gulped as he felt the pain and lump in the back of his throat which was a manifestation of his regret formed in sorrow and tears. He didn't look at Arthur though; he just couldn't look at the man.

"Alfred... got infected because of me," Gilbert said quietly as he did his best not to let his emotions get to the best of him. Arthur just stood there for a bit before breaking out into laughter, but the laughter didn't change any of the other three's expression. They all knew it was laughter of denial.

"Really? You expect me to believe that Alfred could ever end up like that?"

"It's the truth," Ludwig said with an annoyed sigh. Alfred turned around and showed Arthur the bite mark.

"This... is surely some joke... right?" Arthur looked around at the three, "Right?!"

Alfred turned back around and looked at Arthur before shaking his head with a long sigh, "no. It's not a joke."

Arthur looked at Alfred and then the revolver, "so what now? I'm suppose to kill you? Is that it? Why..?"

"He's your boyfriend and out of respect, we decided to let you do the deed before he becomes completely infected."

"I'm not killing Alfred," Arthur said with a glare towards Ludwig. "I'm not killing the only fucker in this whole goddamn world that actually tries to make me happy and even though it's selfish, I'm still not killing him," Arthur shouted as he threw the gun.

"Well... you have 2 and half days then..."

Arthur ignored Ludwig and turned to Gilbert with fury in his eyes. "You. What did you mean by it was your fault?"

Gilbert looked at him with guilt written all over his face, but Alfred went over to the albino and carried him inside before Gil could even answer. He had a lot of explaining to do not just to Arthur but to Alfred.

* * *

Gilbert was sitting down in the old wooden chair Ludwig usually sat on when he worked on the machine as everyone hovered over him. He kept his head down as he felt Arthur's glare dig into him with such might. Arthur kept his glare strong as well as he crossed his arms. Everyone else was either confused or waiting for an answer as well as to why one of their most important assets was now near death. Gilbert took in a long breath and sighed as he looked at them all with a remorseful look.

"Tell me right now as to why in the bloody hell this is your fault," Arthur demanded.

"...A week ago, when I left, I just seemed to keep running. I was angry and completely heartbroken with Arthur; I... wanted to be with him. But when he told me about how much he loved Al... I realized I was never going to get a chance with him. I kept running until I was just completely out of breath and to the point where I thought I was alone, but I wasn't. After awhile, I started to feel like there was someone around until I heard a voice. He gave me an offer and we talked about it for awhile, and I thought the plan was actually pretty good. He wanted Al infected, not dead though, just infected. He said if I got that done then it would all be okay and that I'd get Arthur all to myself; we'd both get what we wanted! I told Al about the fake shipment in London and I opened fire on the wrath just to get things started. I knew Al would think of something to get us safe before he got himself safe so..."

"So you took advantage of that and made sure he got infected, you..." Arthur was screaming at him as he could feel tears on the brim of his eyes. He quickly grabbed Gilbert and started to choke him but no one stopped him. They all just seemed to look the other way. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER..." Arthur finally cried as he let Gilbert go and broke down in tears. It had been a while since he cried, years in fact, he sure as hell deserved a moment to himself. Alfred quickly picked Arthur up and tried to comfort him so that he would actually kill Gilbert.

"Arty, it'll be okay," Alfred said with a small smile. Arthur only looked up at Alfred and slapped him across his face.

"Don't you **dare** look at me and tell me that lie. Nothing is going to be okay! Nothing..." Arthur said as he hugged Alfred tightly and continued to cry. Matthew, though, seemed to be the one holding the most back. The quiet Canadian always seemed very calm and happy, but today a line was crossed and everything seemed shattered. It wasn't just because their strongest member got infected, it was because it was his brother who got infected. He stared at Gilbert for a bit completely ice cold and like always, he seemed to be forgotten.

"He is my brother, you know," Matthew said quietly but Gilbert didn't hear him. "**My** brother..." he said softly again. What happened next was what shocked everyone. Matthew pulled out his gun and aimed it at Gilbert. He would have shot at him if Ludwig hadn't kicked his hands and made him miss. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Do you not know what he did to my brother?!" Matthew yelled loudly. Everyone turned their heads and looked at him in shock. Matthew...just never seemed to raise his voice.

"I know what he did, but whether or not I like it, he is still my brother as well!" Ludwig yelled in defense for Gilbert.

"I don't care at this point..." Matthew said quietly. "I lost my big brother once while he protected me... I'm not losing him again due to someone else's selfishness."

"And I'm not losing my big brother either," Ludwig said with a cold glare. Matthew and him just stared off for awhile until Matthew finally looked away and sighed.

"Fine. Let Alfred decide then. He is the one at victim here and our leader," Matthew said very coldly. He still glared at Ludwig from the side though, but he still kept quiet. Alfred looked at his brother with shock. In all honesty, he never even knew Matthew could be like that. He was always so shy and softspoken... He guessed he really did matter to his brother and he smiled at the thought. Alfred turned to Ludwig and Gilbert and shook his head.

"Gilbert's not going to die as long as I'm around," Alfred said with a smile. "Cause I think one broken family is enough. There's no need to have two."

"Alfred! Do you know what the hell you're saying?!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred nodded, "even though I'm going to become one of those things soon, and I am angry at Gilbert... I don't want to lose my morals. He'll get his punishment within time...as for now, please, no killing while I'm around here."

* * *

However, time went by. The first day and second day went by painfully slow, the third day it was even worse, but the fourth, fifth, and sixth went by with confusion.

It had been a week since Alfred got bitten, but even after the three days mark, he showed no signs of infection. No one knew if it was a miracle or if they should be suspicious. They all kept to their usual routine though except for Alfred. He was often more at home nowadays with Arthur and Matthew and the others. It was already the seventh day though and Matthew was examining Alfred's bite.

"It... healed," Matthew said with wide eyes. "It's completely healed like it was just a normal cut..."

"Is that a good thing?" Arthur asked.

"Yes... very good actually... almost too good to be true. How is this possible... This means that Alfred could be immune-"

"I know," Alfred said with his head down. "I am..."

"What? How do you know?"

"It's the only possible reason for my existence when you think about it..."

* * *

**Kv: well... I think you all saw this coming. Maybe not Prussia getting away with just a slap on the wrist, but still.**

**Jesslableh: aww, you knocked him out with the frying pan. How cute. xD And yes, he could have died... could, but I want him to live with that guilt. But nooo! Do't kill Gil by fangirl. D; I need him for the story. **

**Anime-Addict-no-1: LOL, I just couldn't stop laughing at your review. I'm so sadist... but you still love me, right? ;D I can't help that I love to make my readers emotional whether it be with "WHYYYY?" kind of moments or "NOOOO" kind of moments or feels. It's fun... And Gilbert is very very sorry but hehe... everyone, even Mattie, is pissed at him. :3 **

**Hunteraka girl: dayum, an 8? Well, it could be worse. And don't cry... hehe... well then again, I might be saying that too soon. *evil smile* **

**Purestrongpoem: Thank you~ And no, he won't~**

**Peacesandwich: *deflates* It's hard for me to write Germany... we have very VERY opposite personalities and it's just like "Nooooo... he's going to be a little weird and I'm not sorrryyyyy." but I am sorry. **

**aquamarinetiger98: EL GASP, HE WAS. But :3 you didn't think I was going to let my wittle baby Alfie die, did you? x3 **

**CyberAngel08: teehee, you can just straight up cuss you know. xD I allow that in my reviews and messages because even I have a bit of a potty mouth like Arty. But damn,you knew? That's no fun but hehe, it is fun at the same time cause you know there's something else bigger planned, right? **  
**America: IN THE MAKING? OH NO. I AM THE HERO. **  
**Kv: You just threatened a reader. It's safe to say you're in the making.**  
**America: BUT, SHE STARTED IT. **  
**Kv: mm, it doesn't matter. My reviewers have importance. **

**Please review~ **


	23. Chapter 23

**Kv:... So... Writer's block.  
England: yeah, right. Why don't you just tell them?  
Kv: ...OKAY, FINE. I'M GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL. I go back on July 30 but more info will be at the bottom if anyone cares. **

* * *

It was near fall, and everyone was back to normal. Again though, it was just another lazy day for the group, but even Alfred was staying behind today. He sat down with Lovino as he shuffled their cards for a round of a child's game of Goldfish just for the sake of not being bored. He hadn't seen Arthur at all that day, but he knew that Antonio had taken him along with him to help with the garden since Lovino was throwing a fit about the strong rain.

"Any aces?" Alfred asked with a look of determination.

"...Goldfish," Lovino said with a smirk. Alfred jumped up and threw his cards down.

"LIES, I SAW YOUR DECK WHEN YOU WENT TO TAKE A PISS," Alfred yelled as he crossed his arms in victory.

"You just fucking admitted to cheating, bastard," Lovino said with a shake of his head.

"Looks like we're both in the same boat then!" Alfred said with a smile as he stretched after sitting for so long. He looked around and walked over to Francis who was cooking by the small window they kept open at the top. "What're you cooking, dude?" Alfred asked happily.

"Well, since we still have quite a bit of apples and flour left, I decided to just use the rest of the cinnamon we got and make an apple pie. It's been a long time since we've all had something sweet, don't you think?" Francis said as he continued to cut and peel the apples. Alfred's eyes shined with joy as he contained himself from jumping with joy.

"Really?! Don't be joking with me! I freaking love apple pie!" Alfred exclaimed. Francis shook his head and smiled a bit.

"I'm serious, but you better be grateful," Francis said as his smile disappeared when he looked up at the small opened window. Alfred looked at Francis and nudged at him when he noticed the worry in Francis's eyes.

"Yo Francis, are you okay?" Alfred asked with concern. Francis stopped cutting the apples and sighed.

"There's something wrong. I can feel it in my bones."

"Well yeah... we're facing an apocalypse."

"Not that! Arthur and Antonio... You or at least Ludwig should have gone with them. I just... I don't know."

"They only went to the garden, relax."

"Relax...? Alfred, they've been gone for almost five hours."

"...They'll be back," Alfred said seriously. "Arthur promised he'll be back and he says gentlemen like him don't lie."

"You really do believe in the bright side of things, don't you?" Francis asked with a defeated sigh as he went over to the generator connected to the oven to help get it started.

"If you don't look at the bright side, it's like looking at the night sky that has no stars or moon. There's just no point, you know."

* * *

It was later that evening that only when the rain finally stopped that they could hear footsteps on the porch. Alfred rushed up from the basement with a joyous smile on his face was was soon crushed with a horrified look as he looked at the sight in front of him. Arthur was barely able to hold onto the railing to help balance himself. His clothes were cut and thrashed and ripped. Alfred could see the strains of blood that seeped through the cloth as Arthur looked up at Alfred with a pained smile and blood leaking from the edge of his mouth down the bruises on his neck.

"I-I'm back...like I pro...promise," Arthur was able to choke out. Alfred quickly snapped out of it and ran to Arthur and picked him up gently bridal style and with no medical experience of his own, he ran to Matthew.

* * *

Alfred, Francis and Gilbert all stood around the door Matthew kept as an infirmary in the house level silently. It wasn't until Matthew came out that they all looked up, but with a shake of the Canadian's head and a small frown, they all knew that their worst fears were confirmed and Arthur was bitten. None of them exchanged words except for Alfred.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, I just finished disinfecting and stitching all his wounds though so don't make him move too much," Matthew said as he opened the the door wider and walked out. The twin knew his brother needed to have at least one moment with Arthur to himself after knowing that there was only two more days that they could be together. The twin pulled Francis and Gilbert along with him and the other two seemed to understand Matthew's reasoning without needing words and they all went quickly as Alfred entered the dimly lit room.

"Hey... Artie," Alfred said with a small smile. Arthur turned his head as he heard Alfred entered the room and sat up, coughing a little. Alfred quickly hurried to Arthur's side as his smile seemed to disappear.

"So... this is it, huh?" Arthur said with a pained expression. "Five whole years... at least, I won't ever have to turn thirty, huh?" Arthur said as he forced a small laugh.

"Arthur, please... I-I'm not going to let you go down like th-"

"Oh, Alfred, stop it. That's complete nonsense you know. I'm tired of this constant... fighting. I'm tired! I feel rather old now that I think about it..."

"Arty, shut up. I gotta be a hero... remember? I have to find a way to save you..." Alfred said tearing up.

Arthur sighed and faintly shook his head, "Alfred..."

"I **know** a way to get you better! I know one! Just come on, please."

"You do? What is it then? I sure as hell would like to know as well as the rest of the world."

"I... I'm immune, right?"

"Right..."

"Well... all I have to do is go back to Ivan and... get him to tell me how to be able to find whatever it is that makes me like this and make it into some type of medicine using his weird super medical skills and yeah," Alfred said in a slow realization. "He was right... I am going back to him."

* * *

**Kv: ahaha **  
**A/N: School is literally starting in 15 days for me. Sorry for the delayed update! Omg, I've just been really busy I felt like a super star for awhile. Forgive me? Aww come on, you know you gotta forgive me... I'm writing an awesome story. Anyways, I'll be updating I Fell Up after this story is finished and yeah. I got a lot of things to do... a lot of words to write...**

Purestrongpoem: thanks~

Anime-Addict-no-1: :3 Now you can get worked up over this! hehe. And noooo, no killing the author! I got countries on my side over here. And I personally love an overprotective Canada. It seems like it would suit him. AND YOU WON'T BE HAPPY FOR LONG. BWHAHAHA.

Peacesandwich: you'll understand the whole experiment thing in the next chapter in detail and political roles and all that good stuff normal 14 year olds should not be writing about. :D And you'll see Ivan again.

Jesslableh: aww, don't be so mean to Prussia. He's awesome! And aha... ^^;; you'll need more than a knife. *casually slips you gun*

CyberAngel08: well, the whole infection thing didn't do anything to Al really but it gave him the knowledge- OH SHIT. I CAN'T EXPLAIN THIS. Next chapter has everything you need to know~ But urg, all your questions I can't answer because then I'll be spoiling the next chapter. This is fustrating! And you just made Al go into a self conflict about that hero and giving Artie to Gil. He didn't see the just kidding part.  
America: -in corner- Hero...Artie...Hero...Artie...  
Kv: ;-;

Hunteraka girl(2): aww, don't worry about Al and the whole kidnapping stuff. It's kinda good as will be explained in the next chapter. And thanks for the recommendation. I normally never read fanfiction (I only write it), but I'll look it up. If it's really good like you say it is, maybe it'll end up in my favorites list. ;3 Only exceptionally good stories end up there! aha, jk. But the whole gakuen thing just throws it off for me. I don't like gakuen... I have a special hate for Seychelles that I had even before I knew about it so I hate gakuen... eh.

PLEASE REVIEW FOR AN UPDATE TOMORROW. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Kv: -filling out paperwork- ...FINALLY A HIGH SCHOOLER. AWW YEAH, BITCHES.  
England: *gets newspaper* DO I HAVE TO YELL AT YOU EVERY TIME TO WRITE THE STORY? YOU HAVE 2 CHAPTERS LEFT YOU STUPID AMERICAN.  
Kv: o3o Relaaaaax. **

* * *

It was late at night when Alfred came back into Arthur's room. Arthur didn't look at him though but instead he just kept his head down and his soft green gaze showed complete sadness. "Alfred... don't do this."

"Arthur, I have to. Not only did Antonio die, but you're going to... I can't stand by and let this happen."

"Alfred, I can't help but feel that as if there is something terrible that is going to happen if you do this."

"Arthur, I'm not losing you," Alfred said almost coldly as he walked over to the nightstand beside the bed and stared at it. He sighed and took off his dog tags and placed them as he wrote a small note for Matthew on the notepad Matthew kept and picked up Arthur. "Let's go."

"Not that I have much of a choice at this point... just be gentle... my wounds can open up if I move too much.."

* * *

When they got to the old lab, Alfred got out of the truck and walked over to Arthur's side and opened the door. He quickly picked up his lover and walked toward the building whose guards smirked when they saw the young blonde approaching the lab's main entrance but let him through. As soon as Alfred entered the lab, the doors behind him shut tightly and locked itself on the inside of the door automatically. He turned and looked at the door before he sighed, "titanium... Well, guess they finally wised up."

"Yeah... I'm guessing the lock is tungsten?"

"Probably... I can get through steel but I have issues with anything stronger than titanium."

"We're fucked."

"Not yet," Alfred tried to laugh as he continued walked down the hall. All the doors had a red light on top of them that signaled that they were locked except for the room at the very end that Alfred could barely make out as green. He walked cautiously and didn't let his guard down as he saw the cameras filming his every movement, and he noticed how loudly his heartbeat grew with each step toward the room. His heart began to race as his steps slowed until he came upon the room and the door opened automatically. Alfred gulped and hesitated as the world seemed to stop spinning.

He was scared, but that's rather an understatement. He was completely terrified. How could a hero be terrified, he thought to himself. Arthur looked up and saw the fear on Alfred's face and something inside him clicked as he smirked and flicked Alfred. "Relax, you brute. It's not like we can get in a bigger mess than we already are," Arthur said as his smirk changed to one of his rare comforting smile. Alfred nodded and gained up his courage before taking in a deep breath and entering the office.

Both of the males were shocked when they entered the office though. Looking on every wall, there were pictures and notes of Alfred that ranged from the day he came into the facility to the day he escaped. Exactly what kind of psychopath was this man? Arthur questioned himself as he continued staring at the notes and pictures that were hung up on the wall. One of Al sleeping, another of him taking a bath, another of him after an injection; the list went on. Then the chair behind the desk turned and he soon met eyes with a man who had evil written all over him.

"Hello, Alfred," he said with a demented smile.

"Hi...Ivan..." he nearly whispered.

"Put your friend down. I want to have a chat with you without such an awkward sight," Ivan said calmly. Alfred nodded and put Arthur down in a chair that was closest to the large office's door. Arthur looked worriedly at Alfred as he set him down but didn't argue. He just looked around at what was on the floor. Boxes, ammunition cases, but they were all locked. Alfred walked back over to Ivan though and didn't pay attention. "I told you you'd be back."

"I...I know."

"Well, do you know why you are here?"

"Of course I do. I came here of my own free will!"

"You did but you didn't..." Ivan went on, "Weapon Zero, do you know why you were created?"

"Well...um... I'm...immune. I know it has something to do with that."

"Good. You know part of the whole answer." Ivan smirked, "Zero, I run a business here. I create weapons of mass destruction and sell them to the highest bidding country. Bombs, guns, all the normal things but sometimes I have special projects... Projects like the Black Christmas virus. It turns people into less of an animal...a zombie really. Everyone wanted it! So you know what I did?"

"You...sold it to everyone..."

"Correct," Ivan said as his smirk grew. "And it was all accomplished by Christmas... however, I knew this would happen so do you know what I did?"

Alfred shook his head.

"I created a vaccine. I created you. I also made sure that your were capable of killing them and detecting them. That's why you're so strong, that's why you can enter people's minds, that's why you are a monster! Only monsters can survive now. That's why I needed you to know you were immune. I tricked your friend into dragging you out into the city to get you infected so that you would know you are incapable of becoming a mindless zombie. By that time, it was only a matter of time until one of your friends got bitten and lucky me... it was someone so dear to you as well."

"So I take it you want the vaccine I have in my body too, right?"

"Correct. I did make it after all."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Oh, that's simple-"

"Don't. Lie."

"I wouldn't lie to you my dear. I'm going to use it on myself and continue more and more mutation on the zombies so that more people can finally start dying. There's still around a billion people I believe, so in all honesty, I need to began more mutation on the virus. Once that is complete, I'll sell the vaccine to the highest bidder," Ivan said cheerfully. Arthur stared at Ivan. The man was too easy to fear and hate, and it nearly drove the Brit mad. Alfred, however, just kept his head down.

"...Will I live if you take the vaccine out?"

"No. It's a main section in your brain that'll kill you once we cut into it."

Alfred sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Arthur, however, was about to jolt up and curse the man at the desk. It was either die or live without Alfred, and he wouldn't be able to survive without Alfred. Not only because of love, but because of the fact that Alfred was the one who always seemed to know what to do and how to do it. There was no survival, and once Ivan got the vaccine, who knows what he'd gain and how many more lives he'd destroy. Armies, power, anything he wished. It was not a fair game, but he knew he couldn't stop Alfred that was... until he saw an open box beside him.

"Let's make a deal then," Alfred said.

"Hm?" Ivan responded.

"I...I'll go willingly into surgery if...if you promise you'll give Arthur the vaccine too."

Ivan smirked, "of course."

"Alfred you idiot! Do you not understand what this man is going to do if he gets that vaccine?! Did you not just listen to him brag about killing even more people?! Why are you so blind?!" Arthur shouted at Alfred. Alfred turned to Arthur with a sad smile.

"You're worth everything to me...I just..."

"Alfred, you're not doing this. I forbid it!" Arthur said as he held up a grenade. "I...refuse to allow you to turn into a villain..." Ivan and Alfred shot up toward him but stopped when Arthur had his hand on the pin.

"Arty... remember 5 years ago... I told you I had something to tell you but that you weren't ready for it?" Alfred asked as Ivan tried to leave the room but Alfred grabbed him and threw him down.

"Faintly..."

"Well, what I was going to say was..." Alfred smiled up at Arthur, "I hope we'll meet again... in another life."

"You git.." Arthur said with a teary smile as he pulled the pin and dropped the grenade. "Of course we will. I have to set an example for you."

* * *

Matthew woke up late and looked around for his brother. He thought he would have been on the porch eating apple pie, but he wasn't. "That's strange..." Matthew said to himself. He decided to shrug it off and went to check on Arthur in the infirmary except he was gone. The Canadian panicked and looked around the room to make sure it wasn't a joke but he found no trace of Arthur. He sighed and figured the worst happened. "Maybe Al... shot him..."

It was the honorable way to die- human. However his thoughts changed when he saw on the nightstand, Al's dog tags were there. He confusedly picked them up and then noticed a note in Alfred's scribbled handwriting. He looked at the dog tags then at the note.

_Only when a soldier falls are his dog tags removed.  
__Goodbye, Mattie. I leave you in the place as the Hero.  
Be strong, be kind and maybe we'll meet in another time.  
-Your loving brother, Alfred_

Matthew stared at the note as he felt himself choke back tears. His brother was gone once again, but now he was ready. He wiped his tears and smiled lightly at the note.

"I won't let you down, Al."

* * *

**...**

Kv: NO RESPONSE TODAY. SORRY.  
The epilogue will be uploaded immediately.  
Please help me get to 100 reviews! 


	25. Epilogue

Years have passed since the days when mankind came to his survival days. In the end, Alfred F. Jones became not a hero, but a name lost in history as many others are. As all who are human, he lived his story and even though his heart meant well, another character got involved and stopped him from creating a world with no hope and no life. The road to hell had always been paved with good intentions. No one truly knows what happened to Alfred and the others except for history because history... history can be as kind and cruel as life.

The war between humans and death ended with death taking all. We all die in the end, but it is how we die that determines how well we lived. Our hero's footsteps finally came to a stop in a loveless romantic way when he died trying to be a hero and not living long enough to become a villain. You may laugh dear reader for the cause, for the passion, for the blood worth more than gold that had been wasted, but in a world where only the rich may live, how much of a world is that? Where does the word equality and brothers exist?

Perhaps God was watching when he saw Alfred's death or maybe it was something else of a greater power because now, another story begins that we all know how it goes but we don't know how it ends. It is a new uncertainty. It is life and a promise to be kept by a gentleman.

* * *

The fields were green and the grass was tall. A young, small boy was walking around the empty land. He did not know where he was going, but he knew that where ever his foot stepped, he was home. All this land, this sky, the ocean shore had all seemed to flow through his veins. He walked through a village of English settlers that came to his home and smiled at them while he picked up a rabbit he called his friend.

He wasn't sure how he got there. He thought that maybe he just appeared there and every day he found out something new about himself. He knew when the people were suffering because he felt it inside of him, he knew when they were happy as well because he felt it inside him too. With each month, there would be more and more settlers he was happy to see and welcome to his home but today was a special day, he thought to himself.

"America! There you are," a familiar British accent called and the young boy turned and smiled brightly in response to his name.

"England!"

* * *

**Kv: shortest epilogue in history...**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND THE STORY.~ If you didn't understand the ending, I kinda appealed France's words from when he met Jeanne D'arc in Paris when he said God does amazing things for people who were lost to history and made it so that it seemed like history was kind enough to bring back all of them and put them as personifications and well... we all know what happened after! Revolution, WWII, etc. History, blah blah blah...**

**Any questions I will respond to through PM. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
